On screen
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Stiles a une obsession, une obsession nommée Derek Hale... Plus d'infos en début de fic. Warning ! Pas de fin de prévue, plus le temps d'écrire, je l'ai mis au cas où ça intéresserait.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour , Bonsoir ! Ici Stiles Stilinski ne sait rien sur les loup-garous et autres créatures surnaturels qui existes bel et bien rassurez-vous. Ici tout le monde est plus vieux que dans la série de quelques années . Ici les étudiants ne sont plus étudiants et commence une vie professionnelle et nos loups sont des apprentis . Ayez bien ses détails en tête , ça vous aidera à piger ˆˆ Bonne lecture et éclatez vous !

Et pour ceux qui avait l'habitude de me lire, la qualité d'écriture est très certainement encore pire qu'avant (c'est une vieille fic qui était restée au placard jusque là)

 **Chapitre 1**

Il ne s'était jamais imaginé tomber si bas . Jamais imaginé devenir un voyeur comme il avait l'impression d'être … Comme il était devenu...Ses yeux suivaient sans qu'il ne puise s'en empêcher les mouvements fluides de la personne à une dizaine de mètres de lui , totalement inconsciente de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Il ne se lassait pas de voir ce corps musculeux et intense dans tous les sens du terme se mouvoir avec force et assurance. La soirée se passa ainsi, comme toutes les autres d'avant d'ailleurs. Incapable de penser à autre chose que ce bel homme, incapable de le rejoindre et de lui parler également. Puis il partit dès que l'objet de sa douce obsession inassouvissable en fit de même .

Il connaissait les habitudes de l'homme. Savait où il travaillait, où il habitait, où il se détendait et rencontrait sa famille et ses amis, quel genre de film il aimait, ses plats préférés, sa couleur préféré, son animal fétiche... Il savait quelle était ses relations avec toutes les personnes qu'il côtoyait. Il savait qu'il aimait bien son oncle mais se méfiait aussi de lui pour son côté manipulateur. Il savait qu'il était extrêmement protecteur avec sa petite sœur Cora depuis qu'il avait perdu toute sa famille dans un incendie. Il savait tout ça et bien plus encore sans même lui avoir jamais adressé une seule fois la parole. Il savait tout ça à force d'observation et de discussion avec des personnes qui eux avait la chance de lui parler, d'être près de lui, d'échanger avec lui, de vivre... Avec lui .

Puis un jour, quelqu'un donna un coup de coude à l'objet de ses pensées et fit un signe de tête dans sa direction .

Immédiatement Stiles détourna le regard et sentit déjà ses joues le brûler. Son oncle, Peter l'avait repéré... Oui, sans même avoir parlé une seule fois à Derek il connaissait le prénom de son oncle ... Est ce que ça faisait de lui un détraqué ?...

Forcément que ça faisait de lui un détraqué !...

Bref ... Peter avait repéré sa façon qu'il avait de regarder son neveux ...

Il finit en vitesse son verre et se leva rapidement pour se faufiler à l'arrière du bar par où il avait vu Derek partir avec des jeunes femmes quelques fois. Rêvant à chaque fois que ce soit lui au bras de l'homme envoûtant. C'est en sortant du bar qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait totalement oublié de régler sa consommation. Mais il ne s'en soucia guère longtemps lorsqu'il entendit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir à nouveau. Il s'empressa de se cacher derrière sa voiture et se fit mal en s'adossant à elle un peu trop brutalement tandis que la honte lui montait aux joues . Il se cachait ? Comme un gamin de dix ans il se planquait ? Sérieusement ? Là c'était clair, il avait honte de lui …

Il agissait souvent de façon que ses amis appelaient étrange voir excentrique mais là il atteignait le summum. Lui si extraverti, pile électrique voir hyperactif ne savait comment aborder un simple mec... Mais il avait des circonstances atténuantes aussi ! Parvint-il a se convaincre. Il fallait des tripes pour aller parler à ce type ! À cette beauté parfaitement alléchante et au combien distante voir menaçante avec ses semblables...

Derek Hale était intimidant bordel ! Au point qu'il en faisait des cauchemars la nuit ... Bon , tout bien réfléchie peut être que ce n'était pas exactement des cauchemars ... Oh et puis merde ! Oui il aurait adoré se faire intimider et de la plus intime des façons si possible !

Il entendit une voix bourru qui le sortie de son délire, mais cette voix était bien trop bourru, Derek ne l'avait pas suivit ... Il s'en doutait, il était un homme à femme... Mais il n'était pas aussi débridé que ce gars , Dean Winchester , qu'il avait rencontré une fois dans un resto en bord de route et qui n'avait , tout comme Derek d'ailleurs , aucune difficulté à trouver une belle plante ... Mais la différence était bien que ce Dean avait ouvertement fait de l'œil à un autre mec au yeux bleu sans aucune retenue ... Derek se fichait bien d'un pauvre type n'ayant même pas les couilles d'aller lui parler.

Stiles rentra dans sa voiture et roula jusque chez lui en se traitant de tous les noms . Non seulement il n'avait aucune chance avec le bel Apollon mais en plus il se ridiculisait tout seul ... Mais Derek l'avait regardé ... Pour la première fois depuis des mois qu'il l'observait , Derek avait enfin croisé son regard !

C'est avec une euphorie stupide qu'il retira sa veste et ferma sa porte d'entrée . Il déposa sa veste sur son canapé et alla se jeter sur son lit , dans sa chambre où la pénombre régnait . Il pressa son visage dans son oreiller en grognant de frustration . Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Certes Derek l'avait enfin remarqué mais pas de la plus agréable des façon ... Qu'est ce qu'il lui dirait quant il le révérait ? S'il le revoyait !... Cela ne l'étonnerait pas que Derek ne veuille plus rien avoir à faire avec lui ... Ou pire , il voudrait savoir , avoir des explications ! Et s'il trouvait ça dégoûtant ? Voir criminel ? Et s'il le traînait sans ménagement devant son père pour lui dire qu'il portait plainte pour harcèlement ?

Il poussa un couinement de désespoir et voulu s'enterrer sous ses couettes sans plus jamais en sortir lorsque son ventre grogna . Il crevait la dalle ! Il se releva mollement et appuya sur l'interrupteur pour trouver la télécommande de sa chaîne hifi . Dès que la lumière inonda la pièce , plusieurs dizaines de paires de yeux acier-bleuté le fixèrent stoïquement . Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa photo favorite qu'il avait transformé en poster tellement il l'aimait .

Il était parvenu à prendre Derek en plein mouvement alors qu'il se retournait parce que Ethan , un de ses apprentis l'appelait pour la énième fois . Derek avait sur son visage une expression légèrement agacé du aux deux jumeaux qui ne manquaient jamais de le taquiner parce qu'il ne parvenait jamais à différencier les deux frères .

Sur cette photo Derek avait son corps musculeux en mouvement . Son dos était galbé et pivoté , ses pectoraux toniques étaient légèrement de profil laissant voir la profondeur de son torse de même que son ventre était dans ce même angle , dévoilant des délicieuses tablettes de chocolat à cause d'un débardeur bien moulant à souhait , ses bras musclés étaient menaçants dans des gestes vifs , ses cuisses fines et puissantes se croisaient dans le mouvement et son visage expressif donnait l'impression qu'il était un loup prêt à sauter à la gorge de son apprenti pour le fumer . Stiles adorait cette expression sauvage , cette aura indomptable et tellement prenante . Elle aurait fait une parfaite affiche pour un film d'action « adrénalisant » . Il trouvait qu'elle résumait bien le caractère de l'homme . Il était confiant et impulsif , possédait une force de caractère doublé d'une aura dominante époustouflante .

Stiles actionna sa chaîne et se prépara à manger en dansant sur Cobrastyle de Teddybears . Lui et Scott s'était fait un délire un jour sur cette musique alors il aimait toujours autant l'écouter . Il arrêta de faire sa pizza maison lorsqu'il se souvint que c'était à cause ou grâce à Scott qu'il avait rencontré Le bel Apollon . Scott était lui aussi un apprenti de ce dernier tout comme Isaac .

Derek avait au total quatre apprentis tous plus turbulents les un que les autres : Aiden , Ethan furent les premiers pris en charge par Derek puis se fut au tour de Scott et Isaac quelques années plus tard. Il avait toujours pris des apprentis deux par deux , les meilleurs , les plus prometteurs . Comme les jumeaux et lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment expérimentés , Derek leur donna plus de responsabilité à savoir faire également attention à deux nouvelles recrus qu'étaient devenu ses deux amis .

Derek était respecté pour ses connaissances et ses capacités qu'il démontrait en tant que garde du corps . Même si Scott disait souvent qu'il n'avait aucune patience en tant qu'enseignant . Des rumeurs disaient que Derek avait déjà protégé le président de la République pendant plusieurs mois mais avait démissionné parce qu'il ne supportait pas d'être à la solde de quelqu'un . Ce type était sortie de nul part , avait prouvé sa valeur en un rien de temps et avait tout envoyé dingué à peine quelques mois après. Il avait pris ensuite la décision de légué son savoir à d'autres jeunes . Il était un professeur particulier qui enseignait une matière particulière dans une filière particulière . Bref , l'existence de cet homme était un mystère... Peut être même un secret .

Stiles plaça la pizza dans le four et alluma son ordinateur . Aujourd'hui il avait pris quelques clichés de Scott et Isaac pendant qu'il travaillait à l'agence . Il ne s'était pas privé d'immortaliser des instants de la vie de Derek qui avait emmené ses dernières recrus pour changer leur programme au dernier moment . Son boulot à lui était un peu comme journaliste mais en plus poussé . Il dégotait des affaires louches , de drogues , de vente d'armes , de prostitution voir de meurtre et les présentaient à ses supérieurs qui choisissaient lesquels pouvaient être mené à bien par Derek et ses recrus sans qu'il n'y ait trop de chances qu'ils échouent , se fassent blesser voir tuer étant donné le manque d'expérience de certain

.

Stiles admira la posture ferme et stable de Derek alors qu'il affichait un visage intransigeant à son pauvre collègue à qui il exigeait , car Derek ne demande jamais mais exige, de lui donner un autre cas . Son regard avait ensuite dérivé sur Scott et Isaac qui faisaient les oives et imitaient leur maître grossièrement derrière lui. La photo suivante le fit sourire . Derek s'était rendu compte de leur petit jeu idiot et s'apprêtait à leur tirer les oreilles en disant comment il allait leur arracher la gorge avec ses dents . Celle d'après montrait Derek entrain de pousser les deux même idiots moqué par les jumeaux vers la sortie alors qu'il zieutait méchamment son collègue qui avait vivement hoché la tête la seconde d'après .

Stiles soupira de lassitude . Derek avait été pile en face de lui pour récupérer les deux énergumènes et ne lui avait même pas jeté un regard ... Même pas pour s'excuser du comportements de ses recrus ... Sûrement qu'il pensait que lui aussi n'était qu'un sale gosse à prendre des photos de ses amis faisant les pitres ...

Stiles mangea ensuite sa pizza en s'apitoyant sur son sort et plus particulièrement sa crétinerie . Il espérait que demain Derek & Co ne viendrait pas directement à l'agence . Il n'y avait pas de raison . Ils ne venaient jamais , souffla-t-il . Cette fois avait été exceptionnelle et l'unique fois . Il se souvint alors la première fois qu'il avait "vue" cet homme . Comme d'habitude il l'avait rencontré à travers une photo . Une photo prise par Scott accidentellement . Il était en "cour" avec son prof sexy et avait fait une mauvaise manip' idiote avec son portable , prenant sans faire exprès son professeur . Styles avait ensuite , par pure coïncidence fouiller les photos de son ami et tombé sur ce cliché ... Étonnant .

Il s'était, sans réellement savoir pourquoi , envoyé la photo par bluetooth . Derek avait le bras tendu et semblait hurler quelque chose à l'un de ses apprentis au loin . Scott avait regardé , heureusement juste après qu'il ai rangé son portable , la photo qu'il regardait . Il lui avait dit que c'était lui son "maître" et c'est comme ça qu'il savait la majorité des choses sur le bel éphèbe . Scott et Isaac aimaient s'en plaindre sans arrêt alors lui faisait style d'essayer de deviner quelle autre idée dangereuse et inhumaine leur psychopathe de prof allait encore mettre à exécution .

Il alla mettre sa vaisselle dans l'évier . Tous faisait des trucs incroyable , Derek était ... Tout simplement ... Derek , il n'avait même pas d'adjectif pour le qualifier tellement qu'il était ...

Lui ne faisait que fouiner à droite à gauche , leur trouver des choses à faire comme ses autres collègues d'ailleurs ... Il n'était même pas le seul à pouvoir faire ça. Il n'était qu'un pion comme un autre, quelqu'un de remplaçable. Il ne faisait que présenter aux patrons "ses trouvailles" et eux choisissaient ensuite celles que feraient l'équipe de choque . Il n'était qu'un mouton parmi tant d'autres . Une tête de plus dans la population . Une personne de plus attiré par lui . Jamais Derek Hale ne le remarquerait …

Stiles flânait sur internet au bureau , cherchait des infos croustillantes à se mettre sous la dent . Il avait trouvé une histoire de combat de chien sans importance lorsque la porte du bureau claqua violemment . Lui et ses quelques collèges , soit une dizaine , sursautèrent sur leur chaise presque simultanément . Stiles aurait certainement pensé avec sarcasme qu'ils étaient prêt pour un ballet de danse en temps normal mais présentement il regardait avec hurluberlu Derek entrer comme une furie dans les locaux pour se poster à nouveau devant Matt . Le pauvre avait déjà subit les foudres du grand méchant loup il y a peu que déjà ça recommençait .

\- J'espère que tu te fous de ma gueule !

Tous se figèrent en entendant la voix colérique de Derek . Si il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne fallait pas mettre en colère , c'était Derek Hale pour sûr .

\- Heu ... Co-comment ça ? Demanda Matt totalement paniqué !  
\- You're kidding me ? Right?‼ S'exclama Derek dans sa langue native ...

Du moins c'est ce que les gens pensait . Lorsque le brun est vraiment hors de lui , il avait tendance à parler anglais sans que personne ne sache réellement pourquoi ... D'ailleurs , c'était quelque chose que Stiles trouvait particulièrement ... Hot ! Il se demanda brièvement si il parlait aussi anglais pendant le sexe... En plein orgasme jurait-il en anglais ? Il commençait à peine à se faire des putains de fantasmes lorsque deux mains rudes se plaquèrent brutalement sur son bureau qui s'ébranla .

Stiles sursauta violemment en relevant son visage paniqué . Derek était juste en face de lui ... Derek le regardait ... Lui ! Et pas un autre ! Stiles sentit quelque chose se tordre dans son estomac . Derek plongeait son regard droit dans le sien ... Il pouvait à peine y croire !

\- Pourquoi ces temps si on se tape que des trucs chiants à faire et sans intérêt pour mes louveteaux ?

Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois . Alors c'était vrai ? Derek les appelait ses louveteaux ... Il ne pensait pas que c'était vrai . Il pensait que Aiden et Ethan le faisait marché mais c'était visiblement vrai ... Sur le coup il ne savait pas s'il était jaloux ou ... Jaloux .

\- Oye ! Guenim ?! Wake up Damnit !  
\- C'est Stiles !

Derek afficha une mine surprise à l'injonction du plus jeune qui du mettre toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'empourprer comme une collégienne ... Après le lycéen c'était la collégienne ... Son cas empirait de jour en jour ...

\- Alors pourquoi ton putain de badge porte ce nom ? grogna Derek en s'emparant brutalement du dit badge pour prouver ses dires .  
\- C'est ces connards de la direction qui ne veule rien savoir . Répliqua Stiles , surpris par sa capacité à pouvoir parler aussi normalement à l'homme en face de lui ... À cet homme...

Derek sembla apprécier sa réponse puisque ce dernier se recula avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres . Ce même sourire qui causa à Stiles un frisson le long de son dos qui l'obligea à se renfoncer dans son fauteuil , mal à l'aise... Enfin, une certaine partie de son organisme était particulièrement mal à l'aise...

\- Bref , je veux savoir pourquoi on nous file des boulots n'ayant même pas le niveau du pire des combattants ! Demanda à nouveau Derek fermement .  
\- Il y a deux possibilité , commença à expliquer Stiles , soit la direction : le grand chef ne croit plus que tes ... Louveteaux soient capable d'accomplir le plus simple des jobs soit c'est nous qui t'envoyons des boulots de merde .

Derek remit à nouveau ses mains à plat sur la table et réutilisa son regard vénéneux pour impressionner son vis à vis . Mais Stiles avait observer un nombre incalculable de fois ce regard que d'ailleurs ... Il trouvait affreusement bandant .

\- Inutile de me regarder comme ça Wolfy . Railla Stiles .

Il avait toujours rêver de surnommer ce loup sauvage et imprévisible de cette façon ... Mais cela ne sembla pas réellement plaire au dit Wolfy qui poussa une sorte de grognement menaçant qui excita plus que ne tétanisa l'hyperactif .

\- Je veux savoir qui ne fait pas son boulot correctement !  
\- C'est à dire que ...  
\- Maintenant !  
\- Comme d'habitude tu ne demandes pas , t'exiges . Souffla Stiles peu ravit de balancer un collègue . Derek fronça les sourcils à la phrase mais poursuivit toujours aussi fermement .  
\- Exactement Stiles !

L'interpeler releva un visage surpris . Derek se souvenait de son prénom ? Derek se souvenait de son prénom !

\- En ce moment ce n'est plus moi qui valide les missions proposé par l'équipe, qui les classes selon leur niveau de difficulté et les ranges chronologiquement selon les progrès de tes recrues .  
\- Qui alors ?  
\- ... Matt ? Fit Stiles d'une petite voix timide .  
\- Bien , à partir de maintenant je veux que ce soit toi qui t'en occupe . Ce Matt n'as pas du tout l'air de prendre nos capacité au sérieux . Tu as l'air plus au courant de ce qu'il se passe . Je veux que ce soit toi . J'en parlerais au Boss , il acceptera .

Stiles hocha frénétiquement du chef . Il n'arrivait pas à le croire . Derek Hale lui donnait une mission ! ... Ce dernier d'ailleurs se détournait mais s'arrêta au dernier moment . Il le regarda par dessus son épaule en fronçant des sourcils avant de faire volte face vers un Stiles surpris .

\- J'aurais aussi quelques suggestions à faire alors on sera amené à se reparler . Ne fuis pas la queue entre les jambes ! Fit Derek avec un sourire moqueur et suffisant .  
\- Je ne suis pas effrayé par le grand méchant loup .

Encore une fois , c'était sortie tout seul de sa bouche . Lui et ses putains de fantasmes tordus ... Des fois il préférait vraiment se mordre la langue jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive plutôt que de dire des choses pareils . Derek le regardait maintenant avec suspicion et agacement ... Qu'allait-il dire ? Qu'il ne traînait pas avec les obsédés comme lui ?... Stiles observa Derek se rapprocher lentement de lui alors qu'il sentait sa gorge se serrer . Il ne pensait pas énerver autant l'homme face à lui avec sa réplique vaseuse . L'expression de son homme en direct était , sans aucune hésitation , beaucoup plus effrayante et stressante qu'il aurait put le penser. Il avait l'impression que Derek pourrait le tuer en deux secondes sans que les caméras ne puissent fournir une preuve tangible à cette vitesse là ...

Derek apposa lentement mais fermement ses mains sur son bureau et avança son torse vers lui, il s'approcha au point où son nez était presque contre la joue de Stiles qui était tétanisé de peur et d'excitation mêlé. Puis Derek sembla émergé de ses pensées passagères et murmura tel un secret :

\- Tu le serras bientôt .

Stiles se figea lorsqu'il crut voir une lueur rouge sanguine flotter dans les iris bleuté-argenté mais reprit ses esprits rapidement . Il fantasmait encore ... Sûrement … Très certainement... Puis Derek s'en alla d'une démarche assuré et toujours caractérisé par son tempérament colérique sec .

Stiles se radossa sur sa chaise , les mains légèrement tremblantes et expira profondément pour calmer le rythme de son cœur erratique . Derek lui avait parlé , après plusieurs mois , après tant de temps passé à l'observer ... Derek lui avait parlé . Un sourire euphorique s'étala sur ses lèvres . Peut être que s'il retournait à ce bar , auquel il vas de temps en temps , cette fois il voudrait lui parler ? Prendre une place et lui parler ? Peut être même commander un verre ? Il pourrait prendre des clichés de lui ? De eux ? Lui regardant droit dans l'objectif ? Ce serait tellement ... Intense !

Ou peut être qui le reconnaîtrait comme étant le tordu l'ayant observé la dernière fois et lui casserais la gueule …

Stiles n'avait donc pas tenté de revoir Derek à ce bar . Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier le reconnaisse et surtout ... S'il était bourré ... Il ne voulait pas dire des choses ... Compromettantes … À la place il retourna chez lui bien décidé à retirer toutes les photos de stalkeur à son mur . Il alluma l'interrupteur et tomba à nouveau sur le grand poster de Derek ... Celui tellement beau, tellement charismatique, tellement envoûtant, tellement … Tellement trop ! Stiles passa le bout de ses doigts sur le papier glass et admira les traits fin et rude à la fois de l'homme encore une fois . Il ne voulait pas les retirer ... Il voulait garder une trace de cette homme dans sa vie . Car il savait que sa relation avec lui n'irait pas plus loin . C'est vrai , c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir de sa part , juste des stupides photos ...

Ce n'était pas un crime de prendre en photo quelqu'un . Tout le monde avait un ami , un membre de sa famille ou son compagnon en photo pourtant ce n'était pas mal ! Certes lui en avait un peu plus que la moyenne ... De quoi recouvrir tout les murs de sa chambre mais ce n'était que des morceaux de papier , il ne faisait rien de mal !

Il se décida donc à les laisser là . Et si jamais lui et Derek se voyaient plus , ce qu'il espérait , il les enlèverait . Il redressa la tête lorsque l'on sonna à sa porte . Cela ne pouvait tout de même pas être ... Il s'empressa d'éteindre sa chambre et de la fermer à clef juste au cas où . C'est le cœur battant la chamade qu'il ouvrit au ralentit sa porte d'entré pour découvrir ... Scott ...

\- Bah t'as l'air déçu ! T'attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda son ami en joie .  
\- Non non , personne . Entre , qu'est ce qui t'amène ?  
\- Tu devineras jamais l'idée saugrenue que notre prof a eut !  
\- Non , mais je sent que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir . Fit sarcastiquement Stiles comme à son habitude alors qu'il crevait d'envie de savoir .  
\- Il veut que nous fassions ton boulot .  
\- Quoi ? Fit Stiles abasourdit .

Il croyait que le loup lui avait donné ce job à faire parce qu'il était indispensable ... Il pensait que ... Scott ne vit pas l'état de déprime soudain de son ami et poursuivit son monologue .

\- Il veut que tu nous montres comment tu fais pour qu'on fasse pareil Isaac , les jumeaux et moi ! Il est complètement dingue , on fait pas la dedans nous ! Du coup il nous a dit d'aller te voir pour apprendre de toi . Alors je suis venue dès aujourd'hui ...Je crois que d'ailleurs les autres avaient prévus d'en faire de même .

\- Stiles ?  
\- Hein ? Heu ...  
\- Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Stiles hocha négativement du chef . La question juste aurait été "Est ce que tu n'as pas écouté un traître mot de ce que j'ai déblatéré parce que tu désespères de ta nouvelle inutilité ? " .

\- Celui là alors , il n'en fais qu'à sa tête , rien à faire d'écraser les autres !

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que sa sonnette retentissait à nouveau . Il alla dans un état second ouvrir et vit à peine Isaac lui serrer la main et les deux jumeaux lui faire un mouvement de tête .

\- Bon je pense que Scott a eut le temps de te mettre au parfum ... On commence ? Demanda Isaac tout penaud avec ses yeux tout ébaubilles .

Stiles souffla un bon coup . Si son homme voulait ça ...

\- Bien j'espère que vous avez emmené vos ordinateurs ?

Les quatre affreux se regardèrent avec inquiétude avant que Stiles ne souffle de dépit .

\- Parfois je me demande ce que vous avez à la place du cerveau , murmura Stiles avant de s'exclamer : Hello ! On est au 21eme siècle , l'échange d'informations ne se fait plus dans les bouquins mais sûr internet bande de guignols !  
\- Ah évite de parler anglais ça me fait penser à ...  
\- En plus t'as l'accent américain , tout à fait lui ... Firent les deux jumeaux avec une mou dégoûté sur le visage .  
\- Là n'est pas la question ! S'exclama Stiles qui faisait tout son possible pour ignorer le compliment suprême que les jumeaux venaient involontairement de lui faire . Aller chercher vos machine et que ça saute !

Les quatre énergumènes se dépêchaient d'obéir après que Isaac lui ait envoyé un sourire jovial stupide sans compter celui de Scott . Stiles secoua la tête de consternation et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil . Cela allait être long et éreintant pour sûr ! Il gémit de lassitude lorsque sa porte d'entrée grinça . Ils auraient put fermer correctement derrière eux !

\- Désolé du dérangement .

Stiles sursauta violemment et se retrouva sur ses pieds en un rien de temps pour faire volte face et tombé sur ... Ethan ... Avec Aiden derrière ... Ils avaient fais vite dis donc . Pensa Stiles perplexe . Et à peine les jumeaux entraient que ses deux autres potes étaient déjà là .

\- Vous avez fait incroyablement vite . Fit Stiles suspicieux .  
\- Ouais , on a pris un raccourci lorsqu'on a vue Derek au coin de la rue .  
\- On voulait pas qu'il nous étripe pour ne toujours pas être au boulot .

Expliquèrent Scott et Isaac tandis que Stiles haussait des épaules . C'est vrai que Derek pouvait être effrayant . Attend stop ! Arrêt sur image ! Derek est dans le coin ? Et s'il passait ? Putain de bordel de merde ‼

\- Votre prof à prévue de passer ? Demanda nerveusement Stiles .  
\- On sait pas , on sait jamais trop ce qu'il compte faire avant qu'il ne le fasse . Fit Aiden en haussant les épaules et en ouvrant son ordinateur portable .  
\- B-Bien . Allumer vos ordis .  
\- Je pense qu'on avait compris cette étape . Fit sarcastiquement Scott mais son ami ne l'écoutait déjà plus et vérifiait les alentours du salon .

Il n'avait rien laissé traîné ? Rien de compromettant ? Aucun objet étrange , photo révélatrice ? Il passa au crible son appartement et ne décelant rien de dangereux dans le cas où Derek ferait une entrée improvisée , il se décontracta avant de poser les yeux sur la porte de sa chambre . Personne ne devait , sous aucun prétexte , entrer dans cette pièce ! Peut être qu'il devrait même mettre un code ? Une alarme de sécurité ? Un autre verrou ? Un piège juste devant ? Tout bien réfléchit : tout ! Cette porte ne devra jamais , au grand jamais être ouverte par une autre personne que lui !

Il déglutit difficilement et détourna son regard de l'entre de son péché inavouable et se concentra sur les quatre jeunes hommes présents dans son salon . Ils avaient grandit . Tout comme lui . Ils avaient quitté l'Université depuis plusieurs mois , voir un ans pour les jumeaux . Ils avaient changé . Mais voir qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble malgré tout lui mettait du baume au cœur . Il se posta derrière son canapé où tout le monde étaient installé , ordinateur portable ou tablette sur les genoux et pianotaient ...

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?  
\- Quoi ? Répondirent presque simultanément les quatre affreux .  
\- Ethan , je pense que Danny vas toujours bien depuis , Stiles se pencha pour lire , quinze minutes et vingt-huit secondes . Scott , si tu continus de la harceler , elle finira par te planter une flèche dans le cul . Isaac tourne ta tablette s'il te plaît , ça me stresse . Aiden ... Je veux même pas savoir ce que tu trafiques !  
\- Mais heuuu ! Ce mirent-ils tous à protester comme des gamins .

Stiles roula des yeux avant d'allumer son propre ordinateur et de projeter l'écran sur le mur en face des quatre recrues . Pendant près d'une heure Stiles leur expliqua les démarches à suivre , les pièges à éviter sur internet , ceux qu'on peut contourner voir forcer le tout en illustrant tout ça par les anecdotes de ses frasques et de ses tollés qu'il s'était déjà pris . Ils étaient entrain de mimer grossièrement un gangster armé qui voulait le buter sous le rire benêt de ses amis lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir .

\- Changement de programme les louveteaux !  
\- Encore ?! S'exclama Isaac .

Stiles les regarda néanmoins décamper avec l'éberlue à une vitesse folle, pire qu'à la militaire car bien moins ordonné. Les jumeaux se tapaient dans le dos lorsqu'il ne se rentrait pas dedans en riant comme des crétins et Scott et Isaac … Et bien … Ne rendaient pas le spectacle franchement meilleur... Vous aurez compris Stiles se focalise sur ses futilités qu'il connaissait par cœur pour ne pas penser à son dos qui était parsemé de frissons vicieux. Cause :Derek Hale , à l'entrée de son apparte ... Tellement pris dans sa non contemplation, il remarqua à peine ses amis lui faire un signe d'au-revoir de la main. Derek,lui, observait stoïquement la projection avant qu'il ne tourne son attention vers Stiles pour lui faire un signe de la tête en guise d'au revoir ou de remerciement avant de sortir à son tour et de fermer la porte derrière lui .

Stiles resta idiot pendant plusieurs minutes . Seul dans son appart à penser , réfléchir , imaginer . Imaginer une fin différente , plus croustillante et intense avant qu'il ne souffle de dépit . Dans ses rêves ouais !

Stiles resta une semaine dans l'espoir de revoir l'éphèbe sans aucun résultat . Ce dernier semblait l'avoir totalement oublié ... Il souffla encore une fois de dépit . Par moment il se trouvait pathétique de s'accrocher de la sorte à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement . Ses séances avec les quatre affreux continuait de façon irrégulière et impromptue suivant leur emploi du temps soit suivant les humeur de leur boss . Il ne pouvait pas prévoir quant il viendrait et devait être sûr de protéger à tout moment ses dossiers "secrets" sur son ordinateur pour ne pas qu'il affiche par accident une de ses nombreuse "photo souvenir" . Autant dire que cela le stressait .

Même s'il ne voulait pas jeter les photos de Derek , il savait que c'était "mal" . C'était mal parce que les gens ne comprenait pas son obsession , l'amour et la dévotion qu'il y portait . C'était le seul lien qu'il avait avec la personne qu'il aimait . Il souffla un bon coup ... Il venait enfin de se l'avouer . Il aimait Derek Hale . Et c'était encore pire que d'être un homosexuel parmi des homophobes car s'était voué à l'échec pur et dur . C'était comme être « cactoxuel » , c'est très beau mais très douloureux . Et peut être que ses amis accepterait son orientation sexuelle mais pas son obsession pour leur professeur ça s'était clair ...

Stiles souffla encore de dépit . Il était lasse de sa situation pathétique . Il entra dans son apparte sans prendre la peine de l'allumer . Il allait aller se coucher sans manger , il n'avait vraiment pas faim . Il déposa son mentaux sur son porte mentaux et fronça les sourcils . Depuis quant avait-il une veste en cuire ? Il s'en saisit et une odeur significative emplit ses narines . Oh mon Dieu .

\- J'ai pris la liberté de m'inviter .

Stiles se figea . C'était sa voix , son odeur , lui , ici , chez lui ... Il se retourna lentement seulement pour voir l'obscurité . Son appartement avait toujours été entièrement plongé dans le noir avec les volet fermé et en plus la nuit tombé . Il entendit les pas de l'homme résonner dans les lieux et se demanda brièvement comment il faisait pour ne pas se cogner toute les deux minutes lorsque quelque chose lui sauta au visage . Et s'il avait oublié de fermer sa chambre ?

En temps normal il aurait accouru à sa porte pour la fermer immédiatement d'une manière pas du tout subtil mais là , il était dans le noir total , il aurait le temps de se cogner quinze fois que Derek aurait eut le temps de faire le tour de sa chambre vingt fois . Il se força au calme et se concentra sur l'objet de son obsession qui était chez lui , à deux pas de preuves plus que tangibles pour le coffrer pour perversité . Il devait l'empêcher d'avoir l'envie de fouiner . Aussi prit-il un air décontracté aussi vrai que possible .

\- On t'as jamais dit qu'entrer par effraction chez les gens était interdit ? Fit-il avec brio .  
\- J'avais la clef . Ce n'est pas une effraction .  
\- Quoi ? Comment ? S'estomaqua Stiles .  
\- La dernière fois je t'ai pris ton double , tu étais tellement perdu dans tes pensées que tu n'as rien remarqué ?

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux . Alors c'était pour ça qu'il lui avait fait un petit signe de tête . Derek avait cru qu'il avait vue , pigé et accepté ... Bordel de merde . Un sourire de malade se grava sur ses lèvres . Derek avait voulu la clef de chez lui . Il voulait être plus proche de lui !

\- B-Bref , qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Demanda Stiles fébrilement , plein d'espoir .  
\- J'ai des suggestions à te faire pour les prochaines missions .

Heureusement qu'il faisait noir . Derek ne put donc voir son regard déçu . Évidement ... Il venait pour ses louveteaux ... Il se détourna pour se donner contenance et alluma son apparte . Il se recomposa un sourire avant de regarder en direction de l'homme . Derek était splendide , comme à son habitude . Son T-shirt moulait affreusement bien ce corps d'Apollon et ne parlons même pas du jean ! Comme toujours il lui moulait super bien son superbe cul ! Putain, fallait qu'il arrête de traîner avec Danny et Ethan.

\- Bien sûr , explique moi . Fit Stiles en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa chambre qui heureusement avait la porte fermé finalement , juste pas fermé à clef . De toute façon il n'avait aucune raison d'aller dans sa chambre .  
\- Je veux que tu viennes aux entraînements que je leur donne en attendant que tu trouves des mission .  
\- Pardon ? Coupa Stiles .  
\- Tu verrais de quoi ils sont réellement capable et ferais de meilleur statistique et donc tu choisiras des missions encore plus appropriées .

Stiles ne dit rien , trop abasourdi par ce qu'il avait entendu précédemment . Derek voulait qu'il le regarde en train de s'entraîner ? Entrain de jouer de son corps si intense et chaud et croustillant et ... Il se secoua les esprits , non Derek lui demandait de regarder comment se débrouillaient ses recrus pas lui !

\- Hem oui bien sûr . Je pense que ça m'aiderai à être plus objectif . Consentit Stiles . Tu ne m'en voudra pas de prendre des photo ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander avec une petite idée sornoise en tête.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour pouvoir me remémorer les habilités de chacun . Il n'y aurait eut qu'une personne je n'aurais pas dit mais là ils sont quatre . Expliqua Stiles ce qui en soit n'était pas un mensonge . Je retient mieux avec des moyens visuelle .  
\- Très bien . Approuva Derek . Tient fit-il en tendant une feuille de papier à Stiles qui s'en saisit et la lu avant de rire .  
\- Tu me donnes l'autorisation de quitter mon travail ? Je suis retourner au collège !  
\- Pour ne pas qu'on te vire idiot ! Si tu as une excuse comme celle la tu serras tranquille et comme je les entraînes en même temps que tu travail , on à pas trop le choix . Et ce n'est pas comme si ça ne faisait pas partit de ton travail de toute façon .

Stiles hocha la tête avec entrain . Derek se releva, passa près de lui en vue de récupérer sa veste mais se figea subitement et sans raison . Stiles se lécha les lèvres et s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas lorsque justement Derek se remit en mouvement. Il regarda cet homme enfiler sa veste en de gestes fluides et au combien assuré avant qu'il ne lui jette un regard chaud et perçant . Stiles se secoua la tête , son regard n'était pas chaud , il le regardait c'est tout ...

\- Étant donné que tu ne sais pas où je les entraîne , je viendrais te chercher à ton boulot demain pour cette fois . Fit Derek d'une voix impassible avant de se détourner après que Stiles ait hocher frénétiquement du chef .

Derek hocha sèchement du chef et s'en fut . Derek ne faisait pas cas de figure des manières , des politesses , de l'éthique encombrantes . Stiles devait avouer qu'il trouvait ça terriblement attirant de par son côté mystérieux. Parfois il avait l'impression que son homme pouvait se faufiler dans l'ombre et en ressortir de nul part...Le jeune homme était euphorique et se faisait déjà des films . Demain le grand méchant loup viendrait le prendre à son boulot comme pour un rendez-vous ! C'était fabuleux , merveilleux , extraordinaire ! Il se prépara , se lava et se coucha en chantonnant et en piquant de temps en temps des fars . Derek Hale l'avait non seulement regarder mais parler , était venu chez lui , avait ses clefs d'appartement et venait demain le chercher au boulot !

Stiles voulu se frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive . Il était deux heures de l'après midi et aucun loup en vue . Et s'il avait changer d'avis ? Peut être qu'il avait des yeux à rayon X et qu'il avait vue à travers les murs de sa chambre ? Mais son début de désespoir vola dans un délicieux éclat lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser entrer ... Scott ... Des fois , il avait envie de tuer son ami .

\- Hey , tu viens ?  
\- Où ça ? Demanda Stiles, incrédule .  
\- Bah à notre lieux d'entraînement . Fit Scott surpris . Derek ne t'en à pas parlé .  
\- Si si , je pensais pas que ce serait toi qui viendrais c'est tout .  
\- Derek est occupé avec les deux jumeaux , tu les connais !  
\- Oui . Sourit doucement Stiles tout de même déçu de ne pas être accompagné par Derek .

Mais il se requinqua vite . Il allait voir Derek , allait prendre des photo de Derek , allait être près de Derek ! Mais encore une fois il déchanta une fois arrivé sur les lieux . Derek lui avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil tandis qu'il ne lâchait par contre pas des yeux Isaac qui faisait , semble-t-il , un exercice difficile . Stiles soupira mais se repris . Il s'empara de son appareil photos et commença à bombarder les lieux .

C'était une sorte de skate parc géant avec des tonnes d'installations dangereuse comme des énormes troncs d'arbre dont les branches qui dépassaient était tranchantes et pointus, des gigantesques murs d'escalades avec quasiment aucune prises, des décentes ardu parsemé d'obstacles. Et ici , pas un skate ou engin à roulette ne roulaient . Tous devait être gravit à la force des bras , cuisses et torse . C'était le parcours du combattant suprême . Il entendit un petit cri de panique et se tourna pour voir Isaac en grande galère dans une immense toile d'araignée semé d'embûche qu'il devait éviter ou surmonter le tout avec un mannequin pesant certainement le poids d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année dans les bras .

Stiles vit avec horreur Isaac perdre sa poigne sur une prise minuscule et commencer à basculer en arrière . Une chute de trente mètre l'attendait en contre bas . Stiles sentit son cœur louper un battement alors que les autres regardait du coin de l'œil sans réellement s'en soucier . C'était comme s'il savait qu'Isaac ne craignait rien ...

Et effectivement , le millième de seconde d'après Derek s'élançait sous les yeux globuleux de Stiles . Il arriva à une vitesse vertigineuse au pied de la toile et élança son corps avec seulement la force d'un de ses bras et de ses jambes , utilisant l'autre bras pour parer les obstacles avec une facilité ahurissante . Il fut à la hauteur de Isaac en un rien de temps pour le chopper par le bras et le plaquer contre la toile . Stiles regarda le mannequin chuter et s'écraser au sol , se fracassant par la même occasion .

Stiles avala difficilement sa salive . Dire que ça aurait pu être Isaac … C'était flippant . Il releva ensuite son regard vers la recru qui se faisait engueuler par son prof sur la sûreté de la situation ou il ne savait trop quoi. Il était trop loin pour entendre . Il pris donc son appareil photo et pris l'installation mortelle en photo , le niveau auquel Isaac avait faillit chuter et Derek entrain de le maintenir contre l'installation , entrain de le conseiller en renfort de regard sévère et éclat de voix grave. Derek était dure mais sa main dans le dos d'Isaac sécurisant ce dernier était la chaleur qui témoignait de l'inquiétude de l'homme envers son élève .

Stiles sourit . Derek n'était clairement pas patient mais il avait un cœur en or ...


	2. Chapter 2

Ainsi un train de vie commença à s'installer . Stiles recevait des message d'un de ses quatre amis , principalement Scott et après il les retrouvait au terrain pour évaluer leurs capacités , leur progression . Et il avait du boulot , il ne pensait pas que évaluer tout le monde en même temps serait si éreintant . Il sourit quant il se dit qu'il perdrait certainement moins de temps si il n'observait pas aussi souvent Derek . Mais il préférait faire durer ce temps d'évaluation . Après tout , après qu'il aurait finit , il ne viendrait que pour surveiller leur progression et ça lui prendrait beaucoup moins de temps et il viendrai beaucoup moins souvent .

Mais même si beaucoup de son attention était souvent prise par ce mâle en puissance qui dominait tout en conseillant et respectant ses recrues , il remarqua quelques petites choses sans importances . Déjà , les quatre faisaient des progrès bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait crue . Ils se prenaient très souvent des tollés et des coup si violent que Stiles avait mal pour eux et pourtant ils se relevaient très vite ... Comme s'ils n'avaient rien sentis ... Mais on pouvait croire qu'après avoir survécu aussi longtemps en ayant Derek Hale pour instructeur , il y avait des chances qu'on se fortifie ...

Les quatre avaient atteins une vitesse considérable . Ils se mouvaient et se battaient très vite . Parfois il ne parvenait même pas à voir leurs mouvements . Mais il faut dire qu'il n'était pas aussi bien entraîné qu'eux . Toute fois , ce qui l'étonna beaucoup fut la façon avec laquelle Derek avait calmé les deux jumeaux qui s'était mit à se chamailler violemment , l'une des rare fois . Une dispute de frère quoi . Mais Derek avait poussé une sorte de grognement sourd qui avait instantanément calmé les deux blonds . Stiles avait méchamment tiqué . Et lorsque tous se mirent à le regarder il s'était empressé de fourrer son nez dans ses notes pour faire style qu'il n'avait rien vue , rien entendu ... Mais apparemment Derek ne fut pas sot puisqu'il s'approcha de Stiles à la fin de la séance .

\- Tu as bientôt finit ? Demanda-t-il l'air de rien .  
\- Il me manque juste une dernière petite chose et se serra bon ... Est ce que ... Tu trouves qu'Ethan y met moins du siens ? Demanda Stiles .  
\- Hum oui , il est un peu à l'ouest en ce moment . Comment tu sais ?  
\- Il s'est disputé avec Danny il y a quelques jours . Mais ça devrait passer ils s'aiment trop pour se quitter .

Derek fit une mou dubitative , voir embêté interpellant ainsi Stiles .

\- Oh ne t'en fait pas , l'histoire de la liaison de Danny ne sont que des ragots .Une fois que Ethan se serra enfin calmé il ne pourra qu'entendre la vérité et ça ira mieux .

Derek fit cette fois clairement une moue suspicieuse avant de grogner une phrase incompréhensible qui laissa Stiles hésitant . C'était quoi ça ? Y aurait-il quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas ? Quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas à propos de Derek ? Avait-il une liaison ... Avec Ethan ?... Non ... Danny ? Les deux ?!

Stiles commençait à s'embrouiller et s'imaginer toutes sortes de choses alors qu'une colère sans précédent lui montait au cœur . Derek avait une liaison ? Il était pourtant sûr que non ... Mais peut être que depuis ... Peut être qu'ils ont remarqué l'intérêt qu'il portait à leur instructeur et qu'ils ont décider de garder ça secret parce que l'amant de son homme était l'un d'entre eux ?! Ce serait pour ça que ses amis ne lui on rien dit ?! Il y avait conspiration ?!

Stiles serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointure tellement il était furieux . Ses amis lui avaient mentis ! Il se mordit violemment la lèvre et rejoignit sa voiture sans un regard en arrière pour rentrer chez lui et réfléchir . C'est dans le noir et un verre de Scotch à la main qu'il décida qu'il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à ses amis . Il allait savoir qui était cet enfoiré qui lui avait pris son mec . Il allait tout savoir pour le trouver . Il allait savoir le moindre petit détaille de la vie de son homme pour trouver ce sale petit têtard et le dégommer , l'exploser , le détruire .

Stiles jeta violemment son verre a demi plein en travers de son salon en hurlant de rage . Il allait entrer dans la vie de Derek à un tel point que même lui ne pourra pas le repousser . À un tel point qu'il saura ce que fait Son homme à chaque instants de chaque secondes de sa vie. Soudainement Stiles ricana avant de laisser échapper des larmes impromptus rouler sur ses joues . Il se pris la tête dans ses mains et continua de ricaner nerveusement . Il devenait taré, imaginait n'importe quoi, Derek le rendait dingue !

Mais il ne put toute fois retirer ce sentiment déchirant présent dans tout son corps et son esprit . C'est alors nouvellement résolut et mû d'une nouvelle détermination que Stiles se mit à l'œuvre . En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire il avait piraté les caméras du bureau de son patron . Il allait savoir sur quelle mission exactement Derek allait être envoyé à partir de maintenant . Et maintenant qu'il avait une carte blanche délivré par Derek , lui donnant une excellente excuse , il allait pouvoir les suivre sans éveiller les soupçons et les réprimandes de la direction pour son absentéisme . Il allait les suivre et voir avec qui Derek était afin de détruire cet inconnu .

Mais Derek était un professionnel , il y avait de forte chance qu'il n'en montre rien sur le terrain . Il devait donc s'infiltrer chez lui , grâce au GPS de son portable , il savait déjà où il habitait . Stiles était depuis le temps devenu un expert en informatique . Aussi ne mit-il que peu de temps avant de craquer les codes . À cette heure là il devait être chez lui ! En un tour de main il eut accès à ses caméras de surveillance, au téléphone, à son portable , son ordinateur portable et même à son interphone .

À partir de maintenant , il saura à qui il envoie des messages et des appels , non seulement il saura mais il pourra les lires et les écouter . Il saura qui vient chez lui , pour quelle durée et avec un peu de chance grâce à la webcam de Derek , il saura également ce qu'il feront . Derek n'aura plus de vie privée mais après tout c'était lui sa vie privée .

Stiles était entrain de dégoter une affaire de vandalisme croustillante lorsque son portable vibra . Il l'ouvrit en continuant de regarder son écran mais l'oublia bien vite lorsqu'il vit que ce message n'était pas pour lui mais pour Scott et provenait du portable à Derek .

"Ne dit pas à Stiles de venir , j'ai prévue autre chose ."

Pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'il voit cette entraînement là ? Se demanda Stiles .

"Pk on fè koa ?"  
"Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de parler en abrégé , c'est pour les ringards et en plus les abréviations son spécifique à un certain type de personne."  
"Désolé , l'habitude"  
"Il fait un temps parfait pour un tournoi ."  
"Mais il pleut des cordes ..."  
"Justement ! "

Ce fut le dernier message entre eux deux ... Il avait déjà assisté à un tournoi entre les quatre recrus ... Pourquoi celui-ci serait différent ? Parce qu'il pleuvait ? Peut être que Derek ne voulait pas qu'il se mouille ... Mais il aurait alors organisé un truc à l'intérieur ou plutôt il aurait du en avoir rien à faire ... Non , c'était autre chose . Peut être qu'ils sont tous dans le coup , ou pire Derek sait pour son portable mis sous surveillance ainsi que son ordi et sa maison et tout !

Stiles se prit le visage en grinçant des dents . Il devait se calmer , Derek ne pouvait pas savoir . Il aurait su s'il aurait trouvé . Il n'avait rien fait d'étrange sur internet , juste des infos pour ses recrus c'est tout ... C'était autre chose . Il devait savoir ce que c'était sinon il allait tourner chèvre . Il activa le GPS de l'équipe de choque et trente minutes après ils étaient tous réunit au même endroit : dans la forêt .

Sans s'en faire il quitta son travail sans prévenir comme auparavant . Il mit trente interminables minutes pour atteindre le lieux de rassemblement . Il gara sa voiture un peu plus loin et continua à pied et ce qu'il découvrit lui coupa le souffle . Derek était trempé , son T-shirt blanc lui collait au corps ainsi que son jean et c'était ... Putain de bordel de merde ! Trop bandant , trop chaud, trop trop ! Stiles s'appuya contre un arbre et observait avec l'eau à la bouche l'eau de pluie couler sur se corps musclé . Oh mon Dieu il devait prendre des tonnes de photo, son homme était magnifique !

Sans se faire remarquer il prit quelques clichés à couper le souffle et rivalisant avec le plus BG des top-modèles . Perdu dans son art , il ne vit réellement ce qu'il se passait que lorsque le corps d'Aiden entra violemment en collision avec celui de son homme qui arrêta sa chute . Mais que faisaient-ils ? Ce qu'il vit alors le fit écarquiller les yeux comme jamais auparavant .

Les quatre recrus se battaient toute entre elles . Scott frappait Isaac en même temps que d'éviter un coup de Ethan . Mais ce qui l'avait impressionné était la puissance avec laquelle ils se battaient . Jamais auparavant il n'avait été témoin d'un combat aussi violent . Il sursauta et grinça des dents lorsque Isaac percuta violemment un arbre . Il aurait juré avoir entendu les os de son ami craqué et pourtant ce dernier se releva l'air de rien . Stiles vit alors que ce qu'il avait entendu était l'arbre qui avait bougé et était maintenant courbé tellement l'impact avait été puissante .

Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ici ? Était-ce humainement possible ? Certainement pas ! La lueur jaune que dévoila soudainement le regard d'Isaac en se relevant pour se jeter sur Scott le sortie de ses pensées . Cette lueur ... Si ce n'est la couleur , lui rappelait la lueur rouge sanguine qu'il avait brièvement vue chez Derek lorsqu'il l'avait mit en colère il y a de cela plusieurs semaines .

Il resta encore là quelques secondes à regarder le spectacle incroyable dans sa violence, sa rapidité, son côté animal avant d'avoir son intérêt harponné à Derek qui s'était mit à hurler quelque chose . L'instant d'après ses quatre recrus était en binôme , Ethan et Aiden ensemble et Isaac et Scott ensemble . Ce qui s'en suivit le fit violemment reculer et tomber sur son postérieur . Les jumeaux ... Les deux jumeaux ... Ils avaient ... Avaient ... Putain mais il rêvait pas il venaient de fusionner juste devant ses yeux ! Et Derek disait rien ! Il donnait même des ordres à Scott et Isaac qui attaquaient ... Les jumeaux enfin Le jumeau ! C'était quoi ce délire !

Inconsciemment Stiles commença à reculer sur ses mains avant qu'il ne se relève lentement et ne parte rapidement . Alors c'était ça leur secret ? Ils étaient ... Ils étaient quoi au juste ? Stiles ne retourna pas au travail et rentra chez lui . Il devait savoir . Mais avant il ne put s'empêcher de mettre les photo sur son ordi et les afficha carrément au mur . Derek ressemblait à Wolverine . Il fit défiler les photo sans parvenir à s'en lasser jusqu'à ce que sa curiosité ne le repique . Il éteignit le projecteur et fit des recherches sur "yeux brillants jaune , rouge " , "force incroyable" et tout et n'importe quoi . Mais à chaque fois il tombait sur des jeux de rôle en ligne sans intérêt . Mais il était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot .

Stiles était chez lui lorsque enfin quelque chose d'intéressant se produisit à nouveau . Derek avait finit les escapades en forêt et les entraînait comme avant , lui laissant le choix de venir ou non ce que Stiles ne manquait jamais . Il avait alors remarquer les détails qui passaient inaperçus jusqu'à présent : les brèves lueurs étincelantes des yeux, les mouvements trop rapides et puissants pour un humain, la force monstrueuse . Il avait ajusté les donné et les statistiques et Derek semblait en être ravie d'après les messages que lui envoyait ses recrues et surtout ses réponses sarcastiques pleine d'humour noir .

Il était dans son lit , à observer le poster de Derek lorsque son ordinateur portable qui maintenant restait toujours allumé "couina" . Immédiatement il se précipita dessus et vit que l'interphone de Derek avait été enclenché . Il écouta les voix et reconnu immédiatement Scott . Sans perdre de temps il se connecta à la webcam de Derek qui était resté à découvert pour son plus grand bonheur . C'est donc avec une grande perplexité qu'il vit toutes ses recrues descendre à l'étage inférieur avec lui .

Stiles était déjà entrain de s'imaginer une orgie et de débuter une dépression lorsque Derek remonta , seul . Mais que faisait-il ? Il observa son homme flâner à droite à gauche deux bonnes heures avant que soudain plusieurs hurlements venant de l'ordinateur ne fasse sursauter Stiles et n'interpellent Derek . Stiles vit alors avec stupéfaction Derek hurler à son tour , dévoilant de long crocs dans une expression menaçante et des yeux rouge étincelants . L'instant d'après Derek avait de nouveau une apparence "normal" et écoutait maintenant avec attention des couinements plaintifs . Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ?...

Stiles referma violemment son ordinateur lorsque subitement Derek avait reporter son attention vers sa webcam sans raison . Le cœur battant la chamade , Stiles serrait son ordinateur entre ses doigts , bataillait pour reprendre son souffle . Derek savait qu'il l'espionnait ? Non non non ... Au pire il savait qu'on l'espionnait pas que lui l'espionnait ! Il rouvrit son ordinateur lentement , comme s'il allait le mordre d'une seconde à l'autre et coupa toute les connections juste au cas où avant de le refermer prestement . Il était dans la merde ! Enfin il croyait ... Ou peut être pas en faite ... Derek n'en savait toujours rien ! Il suffisait qu'il la joue fine ! Très fine !

Il n'osa pas rallumer son ordinateur de la nuit comme n'osa pas fermer l'œil de la nuit de peur que son loup ne v ... Son loup ... Et si durant tout ce temps il avait été dans le juste ? Et si durant tout ce temps Derek était bel et bien ... Un loup ? Stiles se redressa dans son lit . C'était ridicule ... Tenta-t-il de se persuader mais il ne put empêcher son regard de dériver vers son ordinateur portable . Il mourrait d'envie de l'ouvrir mais à chaque fois il entendait le hurlement de son homme . Son hurlement menaçant et autoritaire. Il passa la nuit à tourner en rond , réfléchir , penser , faire des conjectures , des hypothèses toutes plus farfelus les unes que les autres mais une restait malgré tout . Il observa ses photos encore et encore , mettant ce qu'il savait en scène à travers elles . Il observa longtemps aussi la ... Lune ...

Elle était pleine et étincelait . Elle était étincelante comme ses yeux acier-bleuté .

C'est sans avoir dormir de la nuit qu'il se prépara un café corsé le matin , il le bue d'une traite et alla au bureau de suite après . Il aurait adoré voir Derek comme presque tout les jours mais là il manquait d'infos . Bien qu'il aime cet homme , il savait maintenant qu'il pourrait l'étriper sans aucun problème alors il se devait d'être prêt . Il jeta son sac sur son bureau et vautra sur sa chaise avant de démarrer aussitôt sa machine . Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait a commencer des recherches intensives avec frénésie , son portable sonna .

"Je pense que tu devrais retourner chez toi , maintenant ."

Stiles eut le souffle coupé . Ce message provenait d'un numéro non enregistré . En faîtes pas réellement . Il l'avait enregistré sans qu'il n'ait jamais reçu de message ou envoyé de message . C'était celui de Derek .

Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elles tenaient son portable . Derek lui avait envoyé un message . C'était soit très très bon , soit très très mauvais . Il se força au calme et posa calmement son portable sur la table . Que devait-il faire ? Retourner chez lui alors que Derek allait lui arracher la gorge ? Soudain il se rendit compte . Derek savait . S'il lui demandait de rentrer chez lui c'est qu'il y était lui même . Lui dans son apparte avec la porte de sa chambre , ouverte ... Stiles frappa de ses coudes son bureau alors qu'il se prenait la tête dans ses mains . Il n'avait même pas penser à pousser la porte tellement il était dans tout ses états ... Bordel de merde !

\- Un problème Stiles ? Demanda l'un de ses collègues auquel il répondit d'un geste évasif .

Stiles se força encore une fois au calme . Derek savait son ... Penchant . Bon c'est pas la mort . Stiles se mordit la lèvre . Bien sûr que c'était la mort ! Son homme ne voudra plus de lui ! Plus après qu'il ai découvert son secret . Il le crèverait certainement d'ailleurs ! Il s'apprêtait à se morfondre sur son pauvre sort lorsqu'une nouvelle réalité le frappa en plein visage . Mais Derek aussi avait un petit secret . Et quel secret ! Il devait l'exploiter s'il voulait peut être un jour pouvoir arranger la situation . Un bruit de vibration résonna à nouveau , son portable sur la table sonnait encore . Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir le message de Derek rapidement pour ne pas trop réfléchir .

"Ne me fais pas attendre Stiles."

Le dénommé eut un sourire stressé . Tant qu'il restait dans son bureau , il ne craignait rien . Derek ne semblait pas vouloir prendre le risque de venir ici . Il claqua sa jambe qui ne cessait de bouger frénétiquement et se mit à l'œuvre , sa recherche tout de suite ciblé sur "lycanthropie" .

Il resta en tout quatre heures sans faire de pause et harcelé par Derek . En temps normal il en aurait été ravie de ce revirement de situation , le harceleur harceler mais là c'était loin d'être le cas . Chaque fois qu'il sentait son portable vibrer il avait un haut le cœur et imaginait Derek , à bout de patience , débarqué dans le bureau pour faire de lui un ragoût de bébé ... Il se secoua les esprit mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ?! Il n'était plus un bébé ! Après ces quatre heures il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin et surtout une faim de loup ... Il faudrait qu'il revoit cette expression . Il était midi ... Ceux qui aimait manger avant pour ne pas avoir à attendre dans la queue était revenu de leur repas ce qui lui assurait de ne pas être seul au cas où Derek décidait de faire une virée fracassante ici . Il regarda son portable qui comportait plusieurs messages :

"Tu veux vraiment joué à ça Stiles ? "

Il aurait adoré pouvoir y répondre s'il n'avait pas autant été occupé . Le suivant provenait de Scott .

"Je n'sai pa c'ke t'a fai mai Derek è furieux ctre toi . Reste loin d'lui l'tem k'il s'calm ."

Stiles sentit sa gorge se nouer , il était si furieux que ça ? Bien sûr qu'il l'était et il l'est toujours ! Hurla sa conscience . Tu l'espionnes , le suit et pirates son portable . Tu gardes des dizaines d'album de lui , tu met sa photo partout dans ta chambre là où tu dors et je te parle même pas lorsque te vient l'idée de faire quelques petits plaisirs solitaires alors évidement qu'il est furieux ! Stiles voulu se frapper la tête contre son bureau et pensa sérieusement à finir le reste de sa vie ici . À dormir sur la moquette et piquer de la bouffe à la cafétéria le soir .Mais il savait que le soir venu personne ne serait là et Derek débarquerait ici encore plus en pétard que nécessaire , qu'il lui arracherait la gorge avec ses dents ... Plutôt ses crocs tout bien réfléchie . Il souffla un bon coup . Après tout , il avait toujours rêver de l'attention du loup-garou sur lui ... Bon s'était pas ce genre d'attention qu'il avait espéré mais c'était mieux que rien ...

Il sourit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se fichait pas mal que Derek soit un loup-garou , ça l'avait juste surpris mais en aucun cas ça n'avait arrêter ses sentiments pour lui . Et ce même loup-garou avait enfin son attention focalisé sur lui alors autant qu'il en profite . Il empoigna ses clefs et partie du travail aussi calmement que son état d'anxiété le lui permettait c'est à dire en courant limite dans les couloirs à deux doigts de l'hyperventilation . Il cria presque lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié la clef USB qui contenait toutes ses recherches et retourna la chercher en vitesse . Il espérait que ce soit suffisant pour convaincre son loup de lui laisser au moins un sursit ... Il sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique lorsqu'il se dit que peut être Derek ne lui laisserait même pas le temps ... Mais il devait le faire . Il crevait d'envie de le voir , le sentir , le toucher . Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour le fuir ... Même si le dernier message lui en donna affreusement envie .

"Si tu ne comptes pas assumer tes actes , je te conseil de fuir aussi loin que tu pourras ."

Mais il n'avait pas prévue de fuir et allait donc assumer ses actes . C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée de son appartement , clef en main , fébrile . Il allait se ... Il n'eut pas le temps d'aboutir sa pensée que la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit de l'intérieur . Un bras puissant en sortit la seconde d'après et l'agrippa pour le tirer brutalement à l'intérieur . Son dos frappa violemment une surface dure tandis qu'une poigne puissante tenait fermement le col de son sweet alors que son proprio commençait à suffoquer avec la pression .

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu la jouais comme ça Stiles ! Fit avec un hargne glacial le loup .  
\- Je cache bien mon jeu hein ? Fusa comme réponse de Stiles sans qu'elle ne soit passer à la case "réflexion" .

Derek grogna et jeta Stiles en travers de son salon . Il alla s'effondrer juste derrière le canapé en heurtant durement le sol puis le mur dans un couinement douloureux . Il tenta de se démêler dans ses membres pour se relever mais déjà deux mains solides empoignaient à nouveau son sweet pour le garder plaqué au sol fermement . Stiles agrippa les poignets de Derek en respirant profondément . Il avait vraiment un regard de tueur , de bête sauvage , de machine de combat pensa Stiles en déglutissant difficilement .

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Parvint-il toute fois à dire .  
\- Cela dépend de ce que toi tu comptes faire .

Stiles fronça les sourcils .

\- On dirait que nous sommes à égalité . Tu connais mon secret et je connais ton sale petit secret . Fit Derek en faisant en mouvement de tête en direction de sa chambre .  
\- Tu es un loup-garou , alors je dirais que ton secret pèse un peu plus dans la balance .

Derek sembla réfléchir deux secondes avant d'admettre , à la plus grande surprise de Stiles , par un mouvement approbateur hésitant : petit pincement des lèvres , yeux vers le ciel , balancement de la tête de droite à gauche léger .

\- Certes mais avoue que le tient à de quoi me foutre les pétoches .  
\- Toi ?! Non !  
\- Je veux même pas savoir ce que tu faisais le soir dans ta chambre .

Derek fit une mou méprisante et légèrement dégoûté avant de remettre brutalement Stiles sur pied .

\- On vas faire un deal , tant que tu ne diras rien sur notre nature , ton sale petit secret ne serra pas dévoilé et tu t'épargneras la réputation qui vas avec . On est bien d'accord ? Et inutile de supprimer toutes les preuves , j'ai eut tout le temps de prendre des photos de ta charmante collection en intégralité . Fit Derek d'un ton ferme .  
\- T'en vient déjà au chantage ? S'invectiva Stiles .  
\- Est ce que c'est clair ? Demanda avec tranchant Derek qui le fusillait du regard .

Stiles déglutit devant une telle intensité , une telle sauvagerie .

\- Je t'ais demandé si c'était clair ! Ordonna Derek fermement en resserrant son emprise sur le tissu entre ses doigts .  
\- Lumineux ! S'exclama Stiles .

Derek le regarda encore une fois , comme le jugeant au plus profond de son âme avant de sembler être satisfait . Il le tira brutalement et le jeta sur son canapé avant de se poster avec dominance devant lui .

\- Je pense que maintenant il vas falloir que l'on parle de toi et de ton ... Passe temps .

Aïe, Stiles sentait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la suite.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

Stiles se lécha la lèvre en se la mordant en même temps avec anxiété . Devait-il vraiment dire combien de temps ?

\- Tu es sûr que c'est nécessaire ? Demanda Stiles mal à l'aise .  
\- Tu as des centaines de photos de moi un peu partout et une partie sont exposés dans ta chambre où tu dors , où , très certainement , tu ...  
\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Réfuta Stiles violemment .  
\- Vraiment ? Demanda Derek en le regardant de haut , le mettant au défit de lui mentir .  
\- O-oui . répondit avec hésitation le plus jeune .  
\- Le rythme de ton cœur vient de s'accélérer . Tu mens . Fit le loup-garou sans appel .

Stiles se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête . Alors il avait une aussi bonne ouïe que ça . La chiasse !

\- Ne crois pas que tu vas échapper à la question . Combien de temps ?

\- Stiles ! Menaça Derek au bord de l'explosion .  
\- Hum , environ ... Cinq mois ? Fit timidement le plus jeune près à s'enfoncer profondément dans le canapé au moindre mouvement de rage de la part de l'homme face à lui .

Mais Derek , à la place , se contenta de le regarder pensivement .

\- Dès que les missions reçus étaient beaucoup mieux choisis ... Fit pensivement le loup-garou .  
\- ... Depuis , le premier jour où j'ai commencer à travailler . Je t'ai vue sur une photos que Scott avais pris par hasard et j'ai fouillé ton dossier juste pour en savoir plus sur le prof de mes amis et c'est devenu ...  
\- D'accord . Coupa court Derek . Je veux que tu sois aux endroits que je te dirais et à l'heure que je te dirait par portable . Finit Derek avant de commencer à se détourner pour sortir .  
\- Hey je suis pas ton chien ! S'offusqua Stiles en se relevant brutalement du canapé . Et moi aussi je peux te menacer !  
\- Ah oui ?! Demanda Derek en arborant un sourire moqueur . Je t'en pris !

Pour le coup Stiles resta sans voix . Qu'est ce qu'il était sensé dire ? Derek ria encore bassement avant de reprendre son chemin vers la sortie .

\- Si ... Si tu ne couches pas avec moi je dit à tout le monde ce que tu es ...  
Derek se détourna et le regarda avec un air suffisant sur la tronche , ce qui piqua à vif notre hyperactif .  
\- Et je dit que tu m'as violé et que tu as crées des fausses preuves pendant que j'étais absent seulement pour faire croire que j'étais consentant et que c'est moi le détraqué !

Derek perdit son sourire et fusilla Stiles du regard .

\- Et je suis capable d'effacer toute les preuves de mon ... Passe temps , ne laisser aucune trace même sur mon ordinateur . Affirma Stiles ravit de son coup .

Derek grogna avant de se rapprocher rapidement de Stiles qui avait du mal à croire en les absurdités qui sortaient de sa bouche sans son consentement !

\- I dare you to...  
\- Je vais me gêner ! Répondit du tac au tac Stiles , content de s'être mis sérieusement à l'anglais il y a cinq mois ... Juste au cas où un loup-garou furax aurait eut la fâcheuse manie de parler anglais dans les moments ... Délicats !

Visiblement la réponse ne plût pas à un certain loup-garou furax ayant la fâcheuse manie de parler anglais dans les moments ... Délicats ! Ce dernier choppa son minuscule mais coriace sale petit opposé pour le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche avec une horrible envie d'aiguiser ses griffes contre quelque chose de tendre , chaud et où du sang circule .

\- Son of a bitch ! I'm gonna rip your throat out , with my teeth ! Menaça Derek en sortant les crocs sous les yeux écarquillés du plus jeune . Mais ce dernier se reprit , il n'allait pas être impressionné pour si peu !  
\- N'insulte pas ma mère Derek !

Le loup-garou regarda avec perplexité son vis à vis , pas sûr qu'il soit totalement sain d'esprit avant que son sujet ne fasse à nouveau bouger ses lèvres pour dire il ne savait encore quelle connerie .

\- Peut être que tu as les muscles et plus , mais je suis plus malin ! Certifia Stiles , sûr de lui... À peu près sûr de lui.

Pour toute réponse Derek haussa un sourcil , remettant en question ses propos .

\- Tu ne serais pas collé à moi de la sorte si je ne l'étais pas ! argumenta Stiles, de moins en moins sûr de lui...

Derek sembla enfin prendre conscience de la proximité entre lui et le sale petit vermisseau . Ils étaient quasiment torse contre torse , vraiment très proche . Dans son mal aise, il recula d'un pas et pu ainsi découvrir une bosse sur le jean du plus jeune avec horreur . C'était une blague ?!

\- Je te menace de te tuer et toi tu bandes ? S'exclama-t-il avec consternation en encore plus de Stiles qui souffla soudainement .

C'était quoi ce souffle ? Se demanda Derek , pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse . Il avait maintenant une vue d'ensemble sur un jeune homme excité et gêné face à lui . Le gros délire !

\- Je sais , je suis peut être un peu maso ...  
\- Et ben , tu les accumules . Fit Derek sarcastiquement avant de se passer une main sur le visage .

Qu'était-il sensé faire maintenant ?

\- Il faut que ce soit donnant donnant . J'obéis à tout tes caprices la journée et le soir ainsi que toute la nuit , c'est toi qui obéit à tout mes caprices ! Proposa Stiles tout content .  
\- Oh non , certainement pas ! Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepté après ta ... Marque d'affection d'il y a même pas deux secondes ! S'exclama Derek outré .  
\- Oh s'il te plaît tu es un loup-garou ! Ne me dit pas que tu as peur que je parvienne à t'allumer ? Demanda Stiles malicieusement , réellement intéressé .  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Fit avec virulence Derek .  
\- Bien ! S'exclama Stiles aux anges , finalement ses affaires s'arrangeaient . Bon étant donné qu'il est une heure de l'après midi , je fais ce que tu veux jusqu'à disons ... 19 heure ?  
\- Tu plaisantes ! Minuit .  
\- Tu rigoles ! Il fera déjà nuit ! 21 heure .  
\- 23 heure !  
\- Bon très bien 22 heure . Proposa Stiles avec véhémence .

Derek grogna d'agacement avant de capituler d'un mouvement bref du chef . À 22 h il deviendrait l'esclave sexuel d'un sale petit asticot . Quel coup dure en plein dans les dents de sa fierté d'Alpha ! Ses bêtas ne devaient apprendre ce ... Petit détail d'aucune façon que ce soit !

\- Bien , tu viens avec moi . J'ai laissé mes Bêtas en plant toute la mâtinée et c'est clairement pas eux qui vont prendre la décision de s'entraîner . Fit Derek en s'emparant du bras du plus jeune et en commençant à le tirer à sa suite .  
\- Mais j'ai pas encore mangé ! S'invectiva Stiles .  
\- Tss , fit sarcastiquement Derek , comme si t'avais quelques chose à nourrir si ce n'est tes os . Tu mangeras plus tard .  
\- Tu insinues que j'ai la peau sur les os ?  
\- Non j'insinue que ta graisse n'as pas besoin d'être entretenu !  
\- Non mais ! Commença à s'exciter Stiles en se débattant .

C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très sportif mais il n'était pas gros ! Il avait même naturellement des muscles , certes fin , mais des muscles ! Et tout en finesse !

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de venir vous observer j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut depuis des jours ! Objecta Stiles en continuant de se débattre .  
\- Vraiment ? Demanda Derek en se retournant alors qu'ils étaient déjà dans la rue , devant sa Camaro . Alors ces derniers jours étaient du voyeurisme ?  
\- En faîtes , Commença Stiles en pensant qu'il ferait mieux de se taire , mais la tentation était trop ... Tentante ! Je fais du voyeurisme depuis le moment où tu m'as demandé d'évaluer tes ... Louveteaux ! Fit-il avec provocation . En faîtes , juste une semaine m'aurais largement suffit si j'avais pas passer mon temps à te mater ! Termina Stiles avec un grand sourire pervers .

Bon dieu que ça faisait du bien de dire haut et fort ce qu'il pensait de ce magnifique Apollon ! Magnifique Apollon qui fit d'ailleurs claquer sa langue contre son palet avec agacement avant d'ouvrir violemment la portière de sa voiture et de jeter Stiles sur la banquette arrière sans aucune délicatesse .

\- Tu m'as même pas laissé fermer mon apparte !  
\- Crois moi , dès qu'ils verront ta chambre ils se barreront en courant et en laissant bien tout en place ! Contra Derek en démarrant sa voiture .

Stiles ronfla mais n'ajouta rien , conscient qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette bataille . Son estomac grogna et lui couina de désespoir . Il avait les crocs ! Toute fois un doux sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres . La situation tournait bizarre mais elle changeait et c'était tout ce qu'il lui importait après avoir passé 5 mois à crever d'envie d'être plus proche de Derek .

Stiles se faisait chier à mourir . D'habitude il observait la meute comme il l'avait une fois entendu de la bouche de son homme pensant que c'était juste une façon de parler . Mais là , c'était on ne peut plus différent . Ils élaboraient le plan d'attaque pour la mission sur le réseau de prostitution qu'il avait lui même dégoté il a y quelques jours . Ils avaient prévue d'attaquer dans une semaine et préparaient leur plant ...

\- Pourquoi vous passez par là ? Demanda avec flegme Stiles en se curant limite les ongles .  
\- Parce qu'il faut bien passer par quelques part ! Fit ironiquement Derek sous les yeux de ses quatre recrus qui observaient Stiles avec intérêt .  
\- Si tu passais par ici , fit Stiles en tournant la carte puis montrant l'emplacement dessus , ce serra plus simple . L'endroit est plus étroit et mieux adapté à vos capacités et limite l'ennemi dans sa manœuvre .  
\- C'est un peu coupe gorge . Fit Derek plus pour contester Stiles qu'autre chose alors que ce dernier rigolait doucement .  
\- Et ben t'as cas leur arracher la leur avant qu'il ne tranche la tienne ! Je croyais que t'étais fort à ce jeu ! Taquina Stiles , vicelard .  
\- Ouais , si tu veux je peux te faire une démo . Proposa Derek en fusillant Stiles du regard .  
\- Non , sérieusement ? Provoqua le plus jeune , amorçant la réponse de l'Alpha qui promettait d'être spectaculaire .  
\- Vous pouvez arrêter d'essayer de vous entre tuer deux secondes ? Demanda Scott . Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais c'est vraiment chiant . Stiles tu n'arrêtes pas de le provoquer et comme toi Derek tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de répondre et lui de surenchérir , c'est à peine tenable !

Les trois autres bêtas hochèrent du chef en signe d'approbation .

\- Oui , repris Stiles , bon . Ici aucune chance qu'un sniper ne puisse vous avoir , c'est étroit et il fait sombre dans ce tunnel mais c'est suffisant pour tous vous faire passer sans encombre vue l'échelle . Reprit Stiles . Le problème est qu'ils peuvent se mettre à l'entrée et à la sortie du tunnel pour vous canarder .

Stiles réfléchissait pour trouver une solution et comme il n'entendait personne protester ou affirmer il releva le visage et vis les loups le regarder avec hébétude .

\- Quoi ? Demanda t-il . Ses amis semblaient hésiter à répondre lorsque la voix de leur Alpha se fit .  
\- Ce ne serra pas un problème .

Tous regardèrent Derek avec surprise . Aiden , Ethan , Scott et Isaac étaient surpris que leur Alpha dise quelque chose pouvant les vendre et Stiles parce qu'il ne comprenait pas comment ça ne pouvait pas être un problème .

\- On est rapide et ... Coriace . Fut la réponse de Derek .

Les quatre affreux auraient bien rigoler à gorge déployé d'une réponse si débile et non proportionnelle à la menace mais c'était sans compter sur l'expression de pure compréhension de Stiles pour le moins choquante .

\- Ah d'accord . Bah c'est parfait alors ! S'esclaffa-t-il .

Tous hochèrent la tête , certains ce demandant jusqu'où Stiles en savaient . Ils continuèrent de peaufiner l'opération lorsque soudain Stiles eut une question .

\- Pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas d'armes ?  
\- Parce que nous allons nous infiltrer en tant que client . Répondit Aiden d'un ton consterné car ils avaient déjà stipulé ce détail .  
\- Non , je veux dire en général . Je vous ai jamais vue tirer à l'arme à feu .  
\- Nous sommes des pacifiques . Blagua Ethan avec un grand sourire stupide qui lui valu un regard désabusé de son frère .  
\- Parce que nous n'en avons pas besoin . Répondit Derek et encore une fois, il surpris tout le monde.

Mais pas Stiles , uniquement les bêtas qui commençaient à se douter sérieusement du pourquoi d'un tel manque de précaution .

\- Oui mais un sniper dans votre équipe c'est pratique ! Objecta-t-il .  
\- Pas lorsqu'il est bien plus utile d'avoir tout le monde sur le terrain . Contra Derek en plongeant son regard dans celui du seul humain présent .  
\- Tu pourrais être ce sniper . Proposa Isaac sur le ton de la conversation .  
\- Je suis un geek moi , j'ai aucune compétence en tire et je te parle même pas physiquement .  
\- Ça s'apprend .

Isaac avait encore parlé sur un ton tranquille ,comme s'il parlait du temps mais laissa tout le monde pensif , surtout Stiles .

\- Tu sais n'est ce pas ? Demanda tout à coup Scott . Pour nous ?  
\- ... Oui .  
\- Et ... Fit avec hésitation son meilleur ami .  
\- Cela ne change strictement rien . Conforta Stiles en souriant doucement , presque tendrement remarqua Derek .

Ce dernier regarda ensuite l'heure et vit avec horreur s'afficher 21h43 . Il fallait qu'il renvoie sa meute chez eux rapidement sinon sûr que ce sale petit cloporte allait se faire un régal de dire haut et fort que c'était son tour vue comme il avait regardé l'heure toute l'après midi .

\- Bien , fit-il en se levant , nous avons presque finit , demain on fignole . Tout le monde au pieux fit-il en se détournant et en s'empressant de partir , espérant avoir l'exaspérant ver de terre sur les talons.

Les quatre autres loup-garou regardaient le plus vieux avec l'éberlue . Depuis quant Derek se barrait avant que tout ne soit terminé , plié et rangé ? C'était quoi ce délire ? Pensa Aiden qui retrouva sa question sur le visage de son jumeau . Tous regardèrent Stiles lorsque ce dernier ce racla la gorge , amenant à lui leur attention .

\- Il est un peu pressé de ...  
\- Stiles , je te ramène chez toi et tout de suite ! Sinon tu rentres à pied ! Coupa court Derek à quelques mètres , sa super ouïe enclenché .  
\- Je te jure lui , ronfla Stiles avant de regarder Scott , est ce que tu pourrais ...  
\- Si tu demandes à ce que quelqu'un te raccompagne , je ferais en sorte de te rouler dessus ! Et soit sûr que t'ira en enfer seul ! Coupa à nouveau Derek en regardant méchamment Stiles par dessus son épaule .  
\- M'en fou ! S'offusqua d'un coup Stiles .

Derek se tourna alors et montra sa montre inexistante à son poignet . Comprenant, Stiles sortit son portable et vit 21h48 affiché . Chier il devait encore lui obéir ...

\- Maintenant ferme la et suis moi . Ordonna sévèrement Derek .

Les quatre bêtas regardèrent avec curiosité le cinquième de leur âge se lever en bougonnant , leur faire un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir et suivre leur alpha ... Ils fixèrent les deux énergumènes étranges jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir les voir .

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? Demanda Isaac alors que tous restait silencieux et mimait une expression d'ignorance .

À suivre... Peut être.


	3. Chapter 3

L'ambiance était tendu dans la Camaro . Stiles regardait avec euphorie l'heure défiler alors que Derek lui jetait des coups d'œil inquiet à cette même heure. S'est à un feu rouge que le portable de ce satané Stiles sembla affiché 22h puisqu'il sauta d'un coup dans son siège pour se tourner vers le loup qui le regardait avec méfiance .

\- Emmène nous chez moi !  
\- On est déjà sur la route crétin !  
\- Tu sais cuisiner ?  
\- Comment crois tu que je survis ?  
\- Cool , tu nous ferras la bouffe pour m'avoir laissé crevé la dalle toute la journée .  
\- T'avais cas manger à ton boulot .  
\- Tu me menaçais !  
\- Et j'aurais du faire pire !  
\- Arrête d'être désagréable !  
\- Oula , mais c'est qu'on parlera plus !  
\- Derek !  
\- Stiles !

Ils se fusillaient du regard et ça aurait put duré longtemps si un klaxon ne les avait pas rappelé à l'ordre une fois le feu passé au vert. Stiles se renfonça dans son siège en croisant les bras tandis que Derek souffla en grognant à la fois et fit avancer sa Camaro . Ils se retrouvèrent bien trop vite au goût du loup dans l'appartement de Stiles qui zieutait excessivement sa cuisine . Derek ronfla très franchement en plantant un regard excédé dans celui excité du plus jeune avant de retrousser ses manches et de pénétrer dans la petite cuisine .

Stiles le regarda avec un plaisirs sans borne prendre ses repaires dans sa cuisine et commencer à préparer quelque chose . Et la façon qu'avait Derek de se mouvoir , de circuler ensuite dans la cuisine , toujours avec cette confiance et cette aplomb ... Il avait l'impression qu'il faisait dors et déjà partit de sa vie et de façon permanente . Mais il savait que c'était juste à cause de ce côté de la personnalité de Derek , cette impression qu'il donnait d'être toujours bien droit dans ses baskets , cette aura imposante qu'il avait , cette façon de respirer la confiance en toute occasions , cette attitude d'être chez lui où qu'il soit et d'avoir l'esprit clair en tout temps . C'était juste à cause de ça qu'il avait l'impression que Derek avait toujours vécu avec lui , en couple . Il savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion , mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rêver .

\- Arrête de me regarder de la sorte ou je me fais un plaisir de t'étriper dans ton sommeil .

Stiles sourit franchement , une réplique étaient au bout de sa langue mais il savait qu'il ferait mieux de se taire s'il ne voulait pas réellement se faire tuer ce soir .

\- Quoi ? Demanda abruptement Derek , excédé de se sourire débile collé sur cette tronche débile de cet asticot débile .  
\- Je suis sûr que tu voudras faire tout autre chose une fois dans mon lit . Envoya t-il chier sa conscience .

Derek releva encore plus son visage , toisant de haut le plus jeune . Il entre ouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelques choses de mordant mais resta sans rien dire . Il passa pensivement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur , remarquant parfaitement le regard concupiscent de son vis à vis et se décida à changer sa réplique .

\- Dans tout les cas tu finiras à l'hosto .

Stiles fronça les sourcils , perplexe , pas sûr de comprendre le sous-entendu . D'un côté il disait qu'il l'étriperais dans son sommeil et c'était plutôt normal de finir à l'hosto mais de l'autre ... S'ils finissaient par faire ... Des choses ... Stiles sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne . Derek le prendrait tellement fort qu'il finirait à l'hôpital ? ...

\- Je vois que tu as compris . Alors si tu veux pas finir entre quatre planches , arrête . Ordonna Derek mais encore une fois Stiles n'en fit qu'à sa tête .  
\- Tu veux dire que tu ne te contrôles pas ? Toi ?

Derek ne répondit rien . Évidement qu'il savait se contrôler ! Il était loup-garou de naissance . Ça faisait longtemps qu'il savait se contrôler quelque soit la situation . Il espérait juste faire peur à Stiles de cette façon afin qu'il perde son intérêt pour lui , poussé par son instinct de survit .

\- Putain arrêtes de m'allumer ! Couina soudainement Stiles .

Il faut croire qu'il n'as pas d'instinct de survit pensa Derek consterné .

\- Je ne t'allume pas crétin ! Je te dis que c'est dangereux , que tu peux ...  
\- Est ce que tu attachais tes ex ?

Derek s'interrompit dans sa phrase . Mais qui demandait ce genre de trucs ?

\- You really want me to kill you ... Murmura Derek sombrement avant de ne plus prêter attention à Stiles qui s'agitait de plus en plus .

Il ne lui accorda à nouveau de l'attention que lorsqu'ils furent installé à table et en silence depuis au moins 5 minutes , sans babillages insupportables , ni bruits horripilants .

\- Tu veux regarder un film ? Demanda Stiles alors que Derek relevait lentement le visage de son assiette . Le silence avait été tellement beau !

Malgré le manque d'enthousiasme flagrant du loup , Stiles mit quant même un film . Film qui fit méchamment tiquer Derek .

\- T'as quel âge ?  
\- 23 ans pourquoi ?  
\- Qui regarde , à 23 ans , la reine des neiges ?  
\- Quoi ?! J'ai gardé mon âme d'enfant !  
\- T'as surtout gardé une cervelle d'enfant .  
\- Je ne te permet pas !  
\- Ah oui ?!  
\- Oui ! Qui à trouvé l'entrée sur le plant ?  
\- Qui avait cette carte depuis plusieurs jours ?  
\- Qui a pas été foutu de bien utiliser ses pouvoirs ?  
\- Je suis un loup-garou , pas un voyant ni un médium .  
\- T'es surtout un tas de muscle . Ma cervelle à peut être la mentalité d'un gamin mais elle ne risque pas d'exploser à chaque fois qu'il faut se secouer les méninges !

Stiles sentit une douleur pulsante irradier son genoux alors qu'il retenait difficilement un cri de douleur de sortir de sa bouche . L'enfoiré venait de lui donner un putain de coup de pied sous la table ! Et vue sa tronche déçu il visait autre chose le salopard ! Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à faire face au loup avec plus ou moins de dignité . Ce dernier avait posé son coude sur la table et appuyait son menton sur sa main , l'air ennuyé si ce n'est ce très léger sourire en coin . Enculé !

\- Putain , je te retiens !  
\- Je sais , répondit avec nonchalance Derek , depuis cinq mois .

Stiles le fusilla du regard , ne trouvant pas de réplique appropriée .Et dire qu'il comptait lui dire qu'il aimait sa cuisine , il pouvait aller se faire gratter !

Une fois le film finit , Stiles décida d'aller se coucher , ordonnant à Derek de l'accompagner . Il pensait que ce dernier allait protester mais il n'en fit rien , visiblement résigné à son sort . Comme d'habitude il se mit en boxer et n'ordonna rien à Derek sur sa tenu . Il se faufila sous les draps et tourna le dos au loup pour lui montrer qu'il ne ferait rien de suspect . Il se voyait mal profité du bellâtre impunément .

Derek regarda son boxer d'un œil critique avant de se glisser à son tour entre les draps. Il allait devoir emmener discrètement des affaires de rechanges . Il regarda autour de lui et fronça les yeux alors qu'un frisson d'horreur le prenait . Et il fallait qu'il brûle les murs de cette pièce aussi . Se voir partout autour de lui était perturbant . Il constata le souffle profond de Stiles . Il était déjà endormit ... Lui ne risquait pas de s'endormir de si tôt ... Il regardait le croissant de lune par la fenêtre lorsque les draps se soulevèrent , le matelas bougea , un corps se tourna , une main se posa sur son torse inopinément . Il regarda à côté de lui et constata le jeune homme proche de lui , ronronnant . Lentement il fronça les sourcils .

\- Petit avorton , arrête de faire semblant . J'entends ton cœur jouer la samba .

Il vit Stiles sourire et ouvrir les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens et ensuite les faire dévaler sur son torse non couvert par les draps .

\- Je ne pensait pas que tu te mettrais en boxer . Fit Stiles agréablement surpris alors que Derek grognait .  
\- Je dors nu normalement à cause de la chaleur lupine. Stiles émit un son appréciateur avant de faire couler ses mains contre cette peau ferme mais une poigne ferme se saisit de son poignet .Garde tes sales petites mains pour toi veux-tu ? Reprit Derek .

Ils s'observèrent plusieurs secondes avant que Stiles ne sourit doucement et ne baisse les yeux tristement avant de se tourner de son côté . Derek observa son dos encore quelques secondes avant de fixer à nouveau le plafond . Ça promettait d'être ... Spécial, compliqué et long .

Stiles se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une chaleur réconfortante dans le dos . Il sourit et se retourna pour tomber sur ... Le dos de Derek ... Derek qui était à deux doigts de tomber par terre tellement il s'était rapprocher du bord du lit ... Il bouda quelque peu mais bon , que pouvais t-on demander de plus à cet Alpha , cet Alpha là en particulier ?

Il détailla toute fois la musculature de son nouveau colloc et se mordit les lèvres . Putain il avait un homme , un vrai , toute en muscle et testostérone dans son pieux ! Et putain que c'était bandant ! Il désirait tellement que Derek se retourne ! Qu'il lui montre sa dominance en l'immobilisant dans son propre lit et en lui imposant son poids sur son bassin ! En le défiant du regard de protester alors qu'il roulerait lentement et profondément ses hanches contre les siennes sans le lâcher de son regard brûlant... Oh putain oui , il aimerait tellement que ...

\- Arrête de t'échauffer de la sorte , surtout lorsque tu es collé à moi .  
\- Oh P-pardon ...

Stiles se recula , embarrassé .

\- Tu ... Tu as bien dormit ? Demanda t-il pour changer l'ambiance étrange qui venait de s'installer .  
\- Avec toi qui bouges tout le temps et qui se colle à moi ? Non .

Stiles se mordit la lèvre . Merde ... Cette nuit il avait fait un rêve des plus ... Et bien sûr ce rêve avait mis en scène lui et ... Derek !

\- Est-ce , est-ce que j'aurais fait ou dit quelque chose d'étrange ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix .

Derek se retourna lentement , dévoilant son torse au plus jeune qui déglutit difficilement en se forçant à garder les yeux vers le nord , dans l'autre pair d'yeux qui d'ailleurs le regardait avec un air désabusé .

\- Hormis ta façon de gémir mon nom et que tu écartais tellement les jambes que j'ai du partir à un moment donné ... Non .

Stiles couina de désespoir en roulant sur lui même pour aller enfouir son visage dans son oreiller . C'était la honte , dame nature voulait sa mort et une mort des plus honteuses si possible . Tellement pris dans son embarras , il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Derek s'était levé . Quant il s'en rendit compte , le loup mettait son T-shirt . Mince , il avait manqué la vue de Derek Hale en boxer !

\- Arrêtes de rêvasser et lève toi !  
\- Encore quelques minutes ! Supplia Stiles .  
\- Non , c'est le matin , c'est mon tour alors lève toi . Je veux t'avoir à l'œil .  
\- Quoi tu n'as pas confiance en moi à ce point là ? S'offusqua Stiles .  
\- Après le petit numéro que j'ai eut droit toute la nuit et ta façon manipulatrice de penser ? Non . Cracha Derek en le fixant méchamment alors qu'il fermait brutalement sa ceinture .  
\- Et comment on vas faire pour mon boulot alors ? Parce qu'il faudra bien que j'y retourne un jour ou l'autre .  
\- Je t'accompagnerais .  
\- T'es pas sérieux ?!  
\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Demanda fermement Derek .  
\- Ça ça risque pas , tu sais pas plaisanter . Souffla Stiles en baissant la tête et souriant lorsque son loup grogna en guise de réponse .

Ils finirent par sortir de la chambre et Stiles prépara le petit déjeuné pour eux deux .

\- Oh faîtes , il faudra faire quelque chose pour tes murs si tu ne veux pas que je les brûles . Fit Derek , l'air de rien en croquant dans une tartine .  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda bêtement Stiles ce qui lui valut un regard agacé de la part du loup .  
\- Parce que dormir entouré de photo de soi est ... Comment dire ... Dérangeant !  
\- Quoi ? Tu peux pas me dire que t'aimes pas ton physique !  
\- Là n'est pas la question crétin . Si tu ne fais vraiment rien , croit moi que cette nuit je la passerais pas à éviter tes sales petites mains !

Les deux "colloc" se fixèrent sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Derek ne souffle .

\- Je veux que toutes ces conneries soit brûlé d'ici 22h , je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Stiles bouda avant d'opiner du chef . Il jetterait tout mais certainement pas le poster et ce qui est dans son ordi reste dans son ordi . Ils rejoignirent ensuite le reste de la troupe , finiolèrent comme prévue le plan avant que Derek n'ordonne à tout le monde d'aller au stade d'entraînement . Une fois sur place , il prépara un échauffement qui aurait certainement épuiser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive Stiles puis mit en place divers difficulté qu'ils pourraient rencontrer pour la mission à venir .

C'est ainsi que Stiles regarda les quatre bêta se suspendre à des grues à plus de 20 mètres du sol . Pour cela il s'était déplacé dans un terrain en construction pendant le temps de midi . Stiles regardaient les alentours avec angoisse . À tout moment quelqu'un pouvait débarquer et voir l'impossible possible .

\- Tu es sûr que c'est prudent ? Demanda Stiles en se mettant à côté de Derek qui donnait des conseils à ses bêtas en parlant normalement . Au début Stiles croyait qu'il avait craqué avant de se rappeler la super ouïe des loup-garous .  
\- Il ne seront pas là avant une bonne heure , Isaac regarde ou tu mets les pieds !  
\- Oui mais quant même ...  
\- Arrête de t'inquiéter , nous les entendrons venir .  
\- Et moi ? Moi je les entendrais pas venir ! Se plaignit Stiles alors que Derek serrait sa mâchoire .  
\- Les jumeaux , j'adore l'idée d'entre-aide comme d'hab mais si vous êtes aussi inutile que la dernière fois que vous avez été séparé de force alors arrêter . Il faut vous décoller cinq secondes !

Stiles attendait une réponse à sa plainte qu'il crut voir venir .

\- Je veux pas savoir , chacun à un autre bout de cette putain de grue .

Bah non , Derek n'allait pas lui répondre ...

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous raconter ? Bien sûr qu'il faut s'entre-aider mais pas à tord et à travers ! Tu veux pas poser le pied de ton frangin sur cette putain de barre de métal à sa place quant même ?  
\- ... Heum Derek .  
\- La ferme ! Mais non pas toi ! Comment ça tu trouves ça haut ? Depuis quant t'as le vertige Isaac ? Grogna Derek , ses bêtas étaient vraiment laxiste aujourd'hui . Chacun sur une grue , le premier arrivé à l'autre bout gagne .

Stiles regardait ses chaussures , en boudant . Il s'ennuyait . Il regarda Derek et sourit vicieusement .

\- Comment ça vous gagner quoi ?! Commença à s'énerver Derek . Vous gagner la chance de pas vous faire botter le cul par moi après ! Aller dépêche toi d'atteindre cette grue Aiden aussi non QUe !

Derek regarda avec l'éberlue Stiles qui ...

\- Et moi je peux te botter le cul ? Demanda t-il malicieusement .

Stiles s'apprêtait à donner une autre fessée au loup mais ce dernier lui empoigna le poignet et le tira brutalement à lui alors qu'il entendait ses bêtas s'esclaffer au loin par des expressions de surprises , d'amusements voir même d'encouragements . Aujourd'hui tout le monde faisait n'importe quoi !

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te rendre l'appareil parce que crois moi que ce serra autre chose ! Menaça Derek en prenant la mâchoire de son vis à vis .

Il crut entendre un sifflement appréciateur de la part d'Ethan qui décidément allait beaucoup mieux mais il n'en fit pas cas . À la place il fixait le sale petit asticot qui souriait de son sourire le plus blanc et provocant tandis que lui avait envie de les casser violemment et dans le sang . Il respira un bon coup , ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut envie de trucider un humain à ce point ! Il rapprocha brutalement Stiles pour lui parler à l'oreille , faisant en sorte que ses bêtas ne puissent entendre ce qu'il dit .

\- Ne m'oblige pas à devoir t'enfermer chez toi et à t'attacher à ton lit pour que j'ai la paix . Menaça Derek . Même si je suis sûr que ton esprit pervers adorerait ça , tu n'aurais plus que ces putains de photo de moi et personne pour te soulager d'une quelconque façon que ce soit , même pas tes mains ! En parlant de photo , si tu ne les à pas retirer avant 22h , je gagne une heure sur mon temps de pouvoir .  
\- Quoi ? S'offusqua Stiles ce qui lui valut un grognement furieux .  
\- Tout ordre non exécuté conduit à un allongement d'esclavage de celui qui à désobéit de une heure . Clarifia Derek en repoussant brutalement Stiles . Tous le monde est prêt ? Demanda t-il à ses bêtas . Alors c'est partie .

Stiles observa Derek donner des conseils . Il semblait vraiment furieux . Peut être était-il aller trop loin ? Il reporta son attention vers ses amis ... Aiden était tellement loin qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir pourtant ...

\- Aiden , fait attention à la direction du vent . Vas avec lui pas contre lui .

Derek semblait parfaitement le voir à cette distance . C'était tout de même impressionnant les capacités d'un loup-garou . À côté , lui il se sentait inutile. Il lui faudrait des jumelles pour les voir ou des lunettes de sniper …

\- Isaac fait attention où tu mets tes mains aussi , tu as eut de la chance que le courant soit coupé . Pas mal l'acrobatie Aiden !

Stiles sourit doucement . Derek prenait un vrai plaisir à enseigner à ses recrus , ça se voyait . Certes il pouvait être pète sec et impatient mais c'était un bon prof sans contester . Stiles regarda tristement le sol . Il le savait , il le savait mais le voir , le constater restait douloureux . Il ne parviendrait jamais à faire un tiers de ce que ses amis faisait à Derek . Jamais l'Alpha ne le regarderait avec fierté ou contentement . Peut être que si il apprenait à les supporter de loin avec une arme à feu à longue distance...

\- Putain Ethan ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler à ton petit-copain ! Raccroche ! Ethan ! Raccroche !

Stiles rit doucement il imaginait parfaitement le jumeau babiller joyeusement à Danny en se balançant à plus de trente mètres de haut .

L'exercice se termina et tout le monde rejoignit le chef de meute au trot , chef de meute qui passa une brasse à Ethan avant de se diriger vers un autre lieux . Les bêtas y allait à pied tandis que Derek et Stiles reprenait la Camaro .

\- Il faut que je retourne à l'apparte pour les photos .  
\- Débrouille toi . Répondit du tac au tac Derek .  
\- T'es pas sérieux ? Comment veux tu que je fasse si tu ne veux pas me lâcher d'une semelle ?! Vociféra presque Stiles tandis que Derek soufflait de lassitude .  
\- Mes louveteaux seront certainement fatigué alors on finira plus tôt .  
\- Génial j'aurais cinq minutes chronos . Bougonna Stiles qui ne tenait vraiment pas à voir son tour arriver qu'à 23h .

Stiles le savait , 5 ridicules minutes , c'était clairement pas suffisant . Et le voilà entrain de s'agiter dans tout les sens alors que Derek décomptait le temps qui lui restait joyeusement . Enfoiré ! Il arrachait les photos d'une main et les brûlait de l'autre le tout en se brûlant de temps en temps ce qui faisait rire ce chien en plus ! En plus son poster n'y avait pas couper ! Chier ! Il lui restait une dernière photo en main lorsque Derek frappa dans ces mains .

\- Time's over ! Fit-il en jubilant tandis que Stiles rageait . Aller brûle moi celle-là et vue qu'une heure vient de s'ajouter à ta sentence , tu me supprimeras toutes celle dans ton ordi .

Stiles releva son visage prêt à protester mais Derek avait déjà vue le truc venir . Résultat , il était soudainement accroupi devant lui et le regardait avec amusement . Ce qui valut un coup de chaud à Stiles , Derek lui souriait ... Bon il avait un regard roublard certes mais il lui souriait !

\- Et tu vas faire en sorte de ... Comment t'avais dit déjà ? Ah oui , de ne lasser aucune trace !

Stiles ronfla mais capitula . Il s'empara de son ordinateur et s'apprêtait à supprimer tout d'un coup , le cœur en peine lorsque Derek se posta derrière lui .

\- Je veux que tu les ouvres et que tu les supprimes une à une .  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Stiles qui s'était retourné .  
\- Hey c'est moi que t'as pris . Je veux savoir jusqu'où tu es allé !

Stiles rit nerveusement . Il avait vraiment besoin de le torturer de la sorte ? Et devant l'air dure et sans appel du loup la réponse était clairement oui . Alors c'est en tremblant qu'il ouvrit la centaine de photo qu'il avait de son homme . Il allait se faire tuer .

\- Met ça sur le projecteur que je m'installe confortablement .

Stiles gémit de souffrance . Derek était tellement sans cœur ! L'alpha ne dit rien les vingt premières photos , c'était des photos de lui étant jeune , lorsque sa maison avait brûlé et que son histoire avait fait du bruit . Tout le monde pouvait se procurer ses photos là . Les vingt autres ne le dérangèrent pas outre mesure non plus . Il savait que Stiles avait des photos de lui dans la vie de tout les jours , avec ses bêtas , dans la rue mais il fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il vit des photos de lui au bar où il allait souvent .

\- Alors c'était toi .  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Peter m'as dit qu'il y avait souvent un gars qui me reluquait sans arrêt , toujours le même . Évidement c'était toi .

Stiles se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de poursuivre . Il avait hâte que ça torture se finisse . Il se sentait mis à nu , lui et son terrible sale petit secret . Et en plus ce n'était nul autre que l'acteur principale de son terrible sale petit secret qui matait ses photos . Il avait envie de s'entérer jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir voir la lumière du jour au fur et à mesure qu'il supprimait les photos .

Les vingt autres photos représentait Derek avec des montages ... Souvent très osé . Derek ne disait rien devant des photos de lui en camionneur , pompier ou gangster et autres clichés. Dans certaine il était dans des positions très sexy, légèrement vulgaire pour d'autre toute fois. Bizarrement il avait même envie d'exploser de rire face au regard aguicheur de son lui policier . Comment diable Stiles avait fait pour avoir des photos aussi réaliste ?! Toute fois son rire se coinça dans sa gorge à la vue de lui ... Encore ... Évidement ... Nu ... Dans un lit ... Avec seulement un ridicule pan de draps cachant ses attributs ... Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et vit que Stiles essayait désespérément de rester impassible mais le rouge aux joues et le mordillement de sa lèvre le trahissait .

Le temps qu'il regarde de nouveau devant lui , plusieurs photos avaient été supprimé . Il grogna , il aurait quant même voulu les voir mais sa frustration fut vite balayé par les quelques photos restantes . Celle-ci était presque tendre . Elle mettait en scène lui et Stiles à l'extérieur . Ils étaient tout les deux de dos , adosser au dos de l'autre . Tandis que lui regardait pensivement au loin dans une mine sombre , Stiles avait la tête légèrement tourné et le regardait en coin , avec un tendre sourire sur les lèvres . Oh mot "Supprimer" Derek bondit .

\- Non garde celle là .  
\- ... Stiles le regarda avec curiosité mais Derek se contentait de regarder la photos caché par la fenêtre demandant la confirmation de la suppression de l'image .  
\- Je l'aime bien elle .

Stiles opina pour lui même en souriant avant de passer aux autres . Les suivantes enchantèrent beaucoup moins Derek en revanche ... Toujours des représentations de lui et avec Stiles cette fois ... Une présentait les deux hommes nus dans un lit , Derek surplombant Stiles qui avait un air de ... Pure jouissance . Derek serra ses mâchoires . Sérieusement ? Toute fois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que les photos avait une aura attirante , prenante dans leur réalisme et leur intensité . Une autre le mettait en scène entrain de sourire tendrement , le front contre celui de l'autre jeune homme qui le regardait aussi tendrement . En revanche la dernière était beaucoup moins bisounours . C'était certainement pour ça que Stiles s'était encore plus empressé de la supprimer . En effet , montrer une photo de lui entrain d'être littéralement baisé contre un mur devait être assez embarrassant ...

Stiles ferma son ordinateur et se jeta presque dans la cuisine pour éviter le regard perçant de l'alpha . Il devait faire quelque chose pour passer cette douloureuse humiliation . Mais quoi qu'il faisait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir fondre en larme et frapper contre les murs à chaque secondes, voir même s'encastrer la tête dans l'un d'eux . En plus Derek s'était déplacé et le fixait sans le lâcher des yeux un instant , tranquillement assied sur un de ses tabourets . Il avait envie de s'enterrer tout de suite, maintenant !

Derek regardait le manège de Stiles avec une grand satisfaction . C'est fou ce qu'il aimait torturé cet idiot ! Il regarda sa montre . Il était déjà et quart mine de rien , il lui restait trois quart d'heure de plein pouvoir . Il savait que Stiles allait se venger , qu'il allait certainement pas aimer la suite alors il se dit : quitte à grincer des dents par la suite, autant que ce ne soit pas pour rien ... En plus il y avait ce petit problème d'odeur entêtante qu'il devait réglé , qu'il aurait du réglé depuis longtemps mais Stiles avait démontré une personnalité tellement ... À part , qu'il avait préféré attendre .

\- Alors comme ça tu fantasmes sur moi entrain de te prendre contre un mur ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il aurait demander s'il aimait le poulet .

Stiles s'empourpra et rentra encore plus sa tête dans ses épaules .

\- Stiles ? Insista Derek vicieusement .  
\- Je ... J... Oui . Souffla un Stiles cramoisie .

Derek se lécha les lèvres . Il faut croire que la bonne humeur de ses bêtas l'avait affecté parce qu'il se sentait incroyablement joueur ce soir . Alors que Stiles commençait à faire cuire des côtes de porcs, plus pour s'occuper que parce qu'il avait faim, Derek se glissa derrière lui . Il pris garde à ne pas le toucher , faisant juste s'écraser son souffle dans le cou de Stiles qui se raidit instantanément . Il se serrait bien moquer ouvertement s'il ne comptait pas aller encore plus loin au plus grand malheur de son colloc qui semblait avoir compris son nouvel intérêt malsain .

\- J'aimerais bien savoir , commença t-il avec une voix douce mais rauque , combien de fois as tu rêver que je débarque chez toi , que je te plaque contre un mur , t'arrache tes vêtements , te soulève et te pilonne durement avec ma queue ? Hn ? Demanda t'il dans un grognement en se rapprochant encore du corps qu'il sentait frémir .

Il entendait le cœur de Stiles faire une embardée pour ne plus s'arrêter , il voyait le jeune homme rentrer les épaules par hontes et aussi par désirs , il le voyait se mordre les lèvres , il voyait à quel point il était mal à l'aise mais il devait aller encore plus loin . Il fallait que cet idiot réalise dans quelle situation il était réellement. Sur qui il avait flashé soit un loup et non un chaton .

\- Aurais tu aimer ça ? Aurais tu hurler mon nom ? Aurais tu supplier pour que j'aille plus vite , plus loin , plus fort ?

Derek entendit le plus jeune gémir d'inconfort . Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire bien plus tellement Stiles était pendu à son cou mais... Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, c'était plus fort que lui. C'est vrai qu'il pouvait régler cette histoire d'odeur plus pacifiquement . Mais il savait aussi qu'il adorait clouer le bec à ce sale cloporte . Il glissa son cou dans celui de Stiles et murmura tout contre son oreille .

\- Je suis sûr que tu aurais écarter les cuisses comme une pute , que tu aurais aspiré ma queue comme un damné n'est ce pas sale chienne ?! Tu n'es certainement bon qu'à ça.

Stiles émit un son entre le gémissement et le couinement avant de violemment se retourner et pousser Derek hors de son chemin . Il voulait partir , s'enfuir . Qui était cet homme ? Derek n'insultait jamais les gens de la sorte ! Il était désagréable, grincheux, franc et impulsif mais pas irrespectueux .Le détestait-il à ce point ? Sa réponse fut oui lorsqu'une poigne douloureuse se saisit de son bras .

\- Lâche moi ! Cria t-il en se débattant en vain , Derek était bien trop fort .

Il se fit plaquer contre un mur brutalement et avant qu'il ne se rende compte réellement de ce qu'il se passait son sweet avait été déchiré , exposant son torse nu . Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il voyait le regard fou du loup . Allait-il vraiment ? ...

\- Derek ! Arrête !  
\- C'est pas ça que tu voulais? Hein ?  
\- Non ! Non pas comme ça !  
\- Atterrit Stiles ! Tu croyais que ça se passerait comment ? Je suis un loup-garou et on est pas au pays des bisournours !

Stiles se mit à respirer laborieusement et de plus en plus vite , commençant une crise de panique. Il faisait des phrases incompréhensibles alors qu'il se laissait glisser au sol .Le loup l'accompagna et l'enlaça doucement dans ses bras, callant son menton sur le sommet du crâne de Stiles .

\- Idiot . Murmura Derek en resserrant son emprise sur le corps de l'humain dont la respiration commençait à ce calmer doucement . Tu ne sais vraiment pas dans quoi tu t'es fourré .

Derek se recula pour voir le visage de Stiles mais celui-ci le garda baissé.

\- D'autre alphas n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à te violer et ce depuis longtemps crétin . Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'odeur que tu dégages . Tu as beau n'être qu'un humain, tu transpires la luxure dès que tu es à mes côtés . Je suis sûr que tes amis l'on déjà remarqué . Et moi qui pensait que tu t'étais entiché de l'un de mes bêtas .  
\- Qu'est ... Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Je veux dire crétin , que la scène que je vient de te faire n'est rien comparé à ce qui peut t'arriver si tu tombes sur un autre alpha et que tu continue de dégager cette odeur .Je trouve ça même incroyable que tu n'es pas fait de mauvaise rencontre.

Soudain Stiles repoussa violemment Derek , le surprenant .

\- Et tu crois que je contrôle ça ? Et d'abord c'est quoi cette connerie d'odeur ? Tu crois que j'ai demandé d'être dans une telle merde ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Ça me bouffe depuis cinq mois !  
\- Je peux faire en sorte de repousser l'intérêt que peuvent te porter d'autres alphas .  
\- Comment ? Demanda Stiles .  
\- Le problème c'est que mes bêtas comprendront le lien qui nous uni puisque ce sont mes bêtas . Fit pensivement Derek .  
\- Le lien ?! Fit Stiles désabusé . S'il te plaît . Quel lien ?!

L'alpha releva son regard vers l'humain avant de souffler de lassitude . Il empoigna l'épaule de Stiles qui se raidit instantanément .

\- Calme toi , je vais juste empêcher les autres Alpha de voir en toi un potentiel partie .  
\- Et pourquoi ça le fait avec moi et pas les autres ?  
\- Parce que tu es intéressé par un loup garou qui plus est un Alpha qui dégage naturellement des phéromones et à force de rester près de moi , mon odeur est sur toi . Et comme je ne t'ai pas clamé, c'est comme si tu te trimbale avec un énorme panneaux qui dit aux autres alphas : "le compagnon d'un autre alpha se trimbale dans la nature sans avoir été clamé, sous entendu : il m'as gerté alors adopte moi" .

Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me balader dans la nature!Pourquoi je voudrais me faire adopter ! S'outra Stiles.

\- Cherche pas à comprendre, c'est un truc de court Derek. Bref, je disais donc que ça appel à la concurrence et qui dit concurrence plus alphas dit ... Tu veux pas savoir . Conclut Derek en allongeant Stiles sur le dos .

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu me dis une information aussi capital?S'époumona Stiles en en se redressant brutalement.

\- Au début tu ne restait pas très longtemps avec moi, l'odeur était donc moins persistante. J'ai mis du temps avant de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Se justifia Derek en rallongeant Stiles plus fermement pour ne pas qu'il se relève cette fois.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda ce dernier paniqué .  
\- Relaxe ce ne serra ni long ni douloureux . Je vais te clamer .

Stiles sentit une chaleur le prendre au niveau des reins . Derek allait réellement le clamer ? Mais alors ça voulait dire que … Le cœur battant la chamade, il laissa faire le loup en scrutant chacun de ses mouvements . Il sentit la chaleur augmenter lorsque Derek écarta les pans en lambeaux de son sweet .

\- Ces derniers jours tu t'es prouvé plutôt utile . Et de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si tu allais bien tranquillement rester de ton côté maintenant alors . Tenta de se convaincre Derek .

Ce geste n'était pas rien tout de même ... Certes il n'allait pas aller au bout de l'opération, seulement faire croire à Stiles qu'il serait clamé entièrement même si que psychologiquement afin que son corps arrête de produire autant de phéromones . Il déglutit difficilement avant de s'appuyer sur sa main posé au dessus de la tête de Stiles . Il approcha son visage du cou de Stiles qui sentait son souffle devenir erratique sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire . Puis Derek apposa ses crocs sur sa gorge en grognant et instantanément Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière , exposant son cou , à la merci de Derek qui ouvrit ses mâchoires et mordilla la gorge du plus jeune qui arqua son dos en chouinant presque et en griffant le sol de ses ongles .

Derek fut surpris d'une telle preuve de soumission malgré le caractère intenable du jeune homme . Il n'avait jamais vue une telle réaction à ce rituel . Il regardait le torse de Stiles se contracter alors qu'il serrait un peu plus encore ses crocs autour de la gorge du jeune homme sans toute fois percer sa peaux . Il était intrigué , jusqu'où tout ça pouvait-il aller ?

Stiles hoqueta lorsque Derek plaça une autre main au niveau de son bassin , le surplombant . Que faisait-il ? N'était ce pas finit ? Il sentit une main chaude se poser soudainement sur sa hanche et gémit entre plaisir et inconfort . Il ne savait pas ce que faisait Derek , comment il faisait pour avoir un tel pouvoir sur son corps , ce qu'il devait faire . Il se sentait perdu , emprisonné alors instinctivement il s'accrocha aux épaules de son alpha . Mais ce dernier serra encore plus son emprise sur sa gorge et grogna encore plus fort . Stiles se rendit alors compte , Derek le menaçait ! Il le menaçait à la loup-garou , le menaçait de le tuer s'il bougeait !

Immédiatement il relâcha son alpha et rejeta encore plus si c'était possible sa tête en arrière tandis qu'un feu enflammait ses reins . Il se rendait , déposait les armes et Dieu savait qu'il trouvait ça bon , terriblement humiliant d'un côté mais oh combien exaltant de sentir son dominant exercé son pouvoir sur lui . C'était terriblement grisant . Comme s'il était enfin à sa place .

Derek vit Stiles se soumettre totalement , les bras à nouveau a sol , sans défense mais ce fut le mouvement de ses jambes qui le surprit le plus . Hypnotisé il les regardaient s'écarter lentement alors qu'elles tremblaient , semblant lutter contre l'act naturel . Un millième de seconde il fut tenté de se saisir de l'intérieur d'une des cuisses de Stiles pour voir où ça soumission s'étendait mais se reprit au dernier moment .

La seconde d'après il était debout alors que Stiles était encore au sol , le souffle erratique , essayant de reprendre pied avec la réalité . Il l'observa se retourner , se mettre à quatre pattes avant de passer accroupi . Derek se mordit la joue . Tout ça allait bien plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé .

Derek ne fit plus rien de "osé" jusqu'à ce que soit le "tour de garde" de Stiles . C'est avec une atmosphère lourde qu'ils se retrouvèrent autour de la table . Ils se jetaient des regards furtifs jamais appuyé ... Non c'était pas totalement ça remarqua Stiles . Lui lançait des regards furtifs jamais appuyé et Derek ... Bah Derek restait fidèle à lui même . Il s'en carrait complêt...

\- Vas tu arrêter ? Demanda soudainement le loup-garou .  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De me regarder de la sorte . Déjà que je préférerais être tranquillement chez moi alors rend pas les choses encore plus chiantes .  
\- Dans ce cas là allons chez toi .

Derek posa son verre sans lâcher Stiles des yeux .

\- T'es sérieux ?  
\- Putain ouais , je me demande même pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt !  
\- Bon très bien .  
\- Maintenant !  
\- Maintenant ?  
\- Et comment ! S'exclama Stiles en se levant et tirant déjà l'alpha à lui sans lui laisser le temps de finir son assiette .

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la Camaro en route pour chez Derek en un rien de temps avec Stiles qui babillait à tout vas sans que Derek n'en dise rien . Il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure , avec quelle intensité avait répondu Stiles à son rituel de soumission . Cet épisode avait stipulé , pas qu'il ne le savait déjà , que Stiles était réellement très épris de lui . Il avait juste pensé que Stiles avait une fascination excessive pour sa personne ... Bon limite morbide mais juste une fascination pour lui comme il en avait souvent suscité chez son entourage . Mais il fallait croire qu'il y avait plus que ça .

Une fois chez le loup , Stiles ne cessa de babiller et en observant les lieux . L'endroit était grand et bien décoré et malgré le caractère de l'alpha , chaleureux . Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était actuellement et réellement chez Derek Hale ! Peut être se promenait-il nu après sa douche avant d'aller se coucher ? Où était sa chambre d'ailleurs ? Il voulait savoir où était l'endroit où Derek s'accordait des moments de plaisirs en solo . Il fit taire la voix lui disant qu'il avait plutôt eut du plaisirs en duo et se mit a explorer la maison sous les yeux ennuyés du proprio .

\- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Stiles en montrant une porte discrète, la même porte par laquelle était passé ses louveteaux...

\- Quatre mots, T'y vas, T'es mort ! Menaça Derek.

\- Non, ça fait 6 mon chat. Ricana En se dirigeant vers la porte de la mort.

Derek soupira et le suivit alors qu'il descendait déjà les escaliers. Il se posta derrière Stiles qui regardait de ci de là les chaînes, les colliers en acier-clouté, les menottes au mur, les cages fortifiés...

\- C'est une salle de torture ou quoi ? Souffla Stiles qui couina lorsqu'une poigne forte le choppa par l'arrière de son col pour le traîner à l'extérieur de la pièce.

\- C'est pour les nuits de pleine lune.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas des conneries alors?S'époumona Stiles en s'emmêlant les pinceau dans les escaliers car toujours rudement traîné en arrière .

\- Non contrairement aux vampires.

\- Parce qu'ils existent ?

\- Si tu savais tous ce que tu ignores. Grogna Derek en relâchant Stiles une fois retourner dans le cœur de la maison. Bon, je sais pas toi mais moi je vais me coucher.

\- Quoi?S'époumona Stiles. Alors ce serra comme ça ? Quant ce serra enfin à mon tour d'en profiter t'ira pioncer ? S'apostropha le jeune homme.

\- Exactement . Grogna Derek en lui lançant un regard consterné.

Il retira son haut sans plus de cérémonie et le jeta au sol d'un mouvement sec et agacé. Il s'affala ensuite sur son lit, toujours vêtu de son jean.

\- Éteint la lumière avant de venir te coucher. Ronchonna Derek en se mettant sur le côté, les croisés contre son torse.

Stiles sourit au propos de son loup .

\- Je ne te pensais pas du genre pudique .

\- Qu ?... S'interrogea Derek, relevant légèrement sa tête de son oreiller pour regarder Stiles.

Ce dernier avait un petit sourire vicelard qui l'exaspéra. Il souffla de lassitude puis se réinstalla confortablement. Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Oserait-il ? Il porta le bout de ses doigts à son bas de T-shirt et commença à le relever mais se stoppa. Non, il oserait mieux autre chose. Il s'approcha donc du loup allongé qui faisait mine de pioncer. Posté juste à côté de lui, il tendit la main et la suspendit au dessus de la hanche de Derek qui avait les sourcils froncé . Stiles se lécha rapidement la lèvre avant de se décider. Il se mit en équilibre sur une jambe et balança souplement l'autre par dessus la taille du loup. Lorsque Stiles posa son poids sur le corps de Derek, ce dernier se contenta de grogner, s'attendant visiblement à être dérangé. Il roula sur le dos, obligeant Stiles à se repositionner sur son bassin.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Demanda Derek en lui lançant un regard peu amène.

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Murmura Stiles en passant le bout de ses doigts sur les pectoraux saillants de l'Alpha.

\- Arrête de faire ton pervers et...

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Après m'avoir étendu sous toi. Fit Stiles en reprenant le bas de son T-shirt d'une poigne bien plus sûr que la dernière fois. Après m'avoir soumis avec tes crocs ? Souffla t-il , son sourire coquin en coin se changeant en sourire de prédateur après que son T-shirt est passé sa tête et été jeté au sol.

Il se mordit doucement la lèvre de satisfaction lorsque Derek fit son fameux mouvement de tête vers le haut, stipulant que quelque chose avait attiré son attention et même son intérêt . Doucement il porta la main à la ceinture de son jean, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Derek qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Murmura Derek sans pour autant lâcher des yeux vers les mains de Stiles.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda ce dernier en débouclant sa ceinture, le tintement métallique faisant se tendre le loup-garou.

\- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'aventures. Fit d'une voix rauque Derek.

\- Et bien je sent que ça ne vas pas tarder à changer .Souffla Stiles en abaissant sa braguette d'un mouvement sec. Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas, je peux très bien demander à un autre de me montrer dans quoi je m'aventure.

Soudainement Derek empoigna fermement ses hanches et le fit basculer sur le côté sans douceur. Stiles gémit dans la manœuvre , d'abord de surprise puis de satisfaction lorsqu'un corps s'imposa entre ses jambes écartées par deux mains fortes.

\- On dirait que tu n'es pas du genre à apprendre rapidement. Grogna Derek.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit ? J'ai du mal à me concentrer alors il faut me redire plusieurs fois les choses. Ronronna Stiles avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres .

Ce sourire se figea quelque peu lorsqu'il ne constata aucun changement dans le faciès de son vis à vis. Les traits de Derek restaient dure et intransigeant tandis qu'il redressait lentement son buste en le jaugeant froidement de haut.

\- Derek … ? Souffla Stiles d'une voix hésitante.

Soudain, Derek empoigna ses poignets et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête. Stiles grimaça de douleur.

\- Derek, tu me fais mal ! Fit-il en tentant de bouger ses poignets.

\- Qui te dit que l'accouplement d'un Alpha avec un humain ne résulte pas par la mort de ce dernier ?

\- Qu... ? Haleta Stiles en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Qui te dit que tu serras assez solide pour supporter une relation sexuelle avec moi ? Demanda avec hargne Derek prenant les poignets de Stiles d'une main et les enfonçant encore dans le matelas.

\- Derek arrête ! Ordonna faiblement Stiles, la peur commençant à ronger son esprit lorsque l'autre main du loup se posa sur sa gorge.

Qui te dit que je ne vais pas te tuer délibérément après t'avoir baisé ? Fit le loup en serrant sa prise sur la gorge de Stiles qui commença à suffoquer. Tu as beau avoir fait des recherches, elles ne te protègent en rien. Cracha-t-il les dernier mots, ses emprises sur l'humain s'affermissant tandis qu'il frottait doucement ses lèvres contre celles entre-ouverte, à la recherche d'air.

\- Derek, lâche moi. Tu me fais peur. Parvint à dire Stiles entre deux bouffés d'oxygènes douloureuses.

\- Et c'est même peu être pour ça que tu es intéressé par moi. Tu es Alphaphile et le plus autoritaire d'entre eux est le mieux pour toi. Tu aimes sentir la domination être exercé sur toi. Est ce que tu aimes ? Demanda d'un ton dure Derek en déserrant sa prise.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. J'étais obsédé par toi bien avant que je ne sache que tu étais un Alpha. S'exclama Stiles qui cambra son dos et tira sur ses bras en vain.

Derek le relâcha et se redressa en le regardant avec un regard suspicieux, clairement peu convaincue des propos de Stiles qui fronçait de sourcils.

\- Tu me fais chier juste parce que j'ai prétendu aller voir ailleurs . T'es jaloux !

\- Ne dit pas de conneries.

Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit sur cette série, en 2015 ! Mdr, donc ça m'étonnerait très fortement que je la finisse. C'était juste pour peut être donner des idées à d'autres auteurs ^^ Kiss


End file.
